EXPERIMENT!
by Hirgaa kyoichi
Summary: Kyubi,gadis sadis yang punya penyakit aneh tiba-tiba menjadi murid baru di KIHS. Kehadiran Kyubi benar-benar membuat gempar sekolah barunya termasuk  para anggota 'Prince Boy'./"Sekolah apa ini?" /Chap 5 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Maaf minna….nie dia fic experiment yang bener,yang kemarin salah data karena buru-buru data yang bener di laptop tp malah ngepublish yang di flashdis yang udah lama di ketik dan nggak dibaca ulang,jadinya HANCUR begitulah(hiks…)….maaf klo humornya maksa…..

WARNING:

OOC,TYPO bertebaran, EYD tidak benar

dan sgala kegaje_an lainnya.

Pairing:blom jlassss

Naru milik: Masak sih,Naru dah nikah?(buakg),,ampun om,,iya ane tahu naru milik ente ….NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO…

Sumamary:Naruto siswa SMA degan wajah pas-pasanan tapi masuk genk tersohor di sekolahnya karna sobat_sobatnya yang bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia tampan melebihi sobat-sobat karena sebuah experimen?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

EXPERIMENT

Dipagi hari yang cerah,saat manusia sudah terbangun dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Disebuah kamar bergaya minimalis terdapatlah seorang pemuda yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata masih setengah terpejam dan iler disepanjang mulutnya. Ia adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ibunya adalah seorang desainer terkenal yang namanya sudah tidak asing lagi di televise sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang professor yang selalu meneliti obat atau ramuan-ramuan mutakhir namun kadang tak masuk akal.

"Selamat pagi dunia," teriak pemuda dalam kamar tersebut, kita panggil saja Naruto.

"Naruto….biaya THT sedang mahal, berhenti berteriak dan lekas turun untuk breakfast," ucap kushina sok nginggris.

"Yes mom"sahut Naruto ngalur ngidul ngikutin nyokap_a sambil menuruni tangga. Saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 tanpa di suruh Naru langsung mencomot roti bakar selai jeruknya.

"Hei Naru,kau mau kemana?," Tanya Minato pada anaknya yang sudah menjauh dari ruang makan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Tentu saja kesekolah…memang mau kemana lagi?,"kata Naruto melanjutkan lankahnya yang sekarang melewati ruang keluarga, kemudian ruang tamu dan akhirnya ambang pintu.

"Tapi ini kan…." kata Minato terputus karena perkataannya lansung di potong Naruto

"Aku berangkat ya…Tou-san,Kaa-san" kata Naruto tidak mendengarkan sang ayah, dan sepertinya ia benar-benar mengalami gangguan Telinga.

Didepan rumah Naruto sudah bertengger sebuah mobil sport antic bin unik. Di bangku pengemudi,dengan santainya duduklah seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik,dengan tato segitiga terbalik dan membawa seekor anjing, yak dialah sang supir Namika(*hajared*)maksud saya dialah Inuzuka KIba sohib seperjuangan Naruto diantara sekian banyak sohibnya.

" Ooi…Kib,,kok bisa-bisanya loe santai padahal udah jam segini,kita sudah telat tahu!," sembur Naruto emosi

Kiba yang lagi ngajakin ngobrol anjingnya, merasa terganggu lahir batin oleh naruto yang datang-datang lansung menyebabkan ketulian sesaat .

"Apa-apaan sih loe Nar? nie kan masih jam 06.45" cerocos Kiba jengkel sambil melempar deathglare pada si pirang.

"Hah?" seru Naruto heran mendengar penuturan temannya yang nggak nyambung sama fakta yang tadi ia pastikan dengan mata dan jam tangannya sendiri. Baru ia mau memprotes perkataan Kiba,ia langsung menciut melihat wajah Kiba yang serius bak brimop.

"Jangan bilang loe lupa cara ngeliat jam atau jam dirumah loe cepat 45 menit" tanya Kiba yang mulai tenang.

"Enak aja…gue bener kok" kata Naruto mencoba memastikan perkataannya dengan melihat jamnya dan Kiba pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto…

" Ya…loe emang bener…bener-bener bodoh"cibir Kiba

"Cih….gue terkena jebakan Psikologis" kata Naruto mengelak dari kenyataan kalo dia memang sweatdroped tingkat akut.

"Terserahlah…ayo kita berangkat" kata Kiba mengajak Naruto menaiki mobilnya menuju kesekolah yang tertunda semenjak tadi karena perdebatan tak penting mereka.

Sampailah mereka di sekolah tercinta mereka yang notabenenya sekolah terkemuka yg isinya anak-anak Orkay dan pintar pastinya "KIHS"(konoha international high school).*yaah…gx terlalu beda-beda jauh ma sekolah saya yang kalo panas,kepanasan klo hujan kebanjiran~taboked~,*

"Morning all 'teriak Naruto setelah membuka pintu kelasnya dengan semangat membara mengalahkan semangat muda Rock Lee beserta guru Gai.

"Dasar…datang-datang lansung buwat ribut" ketus Ino

"Dia emang udah gitu dari sononya,anggap aja nggax da"kata Sakura yang tak kalah ketusnya dari Ino dan tak kalah besarnya,sampai-sampai Kiba yang berdiri disamping Naru pun mendengarnya.

"Pagi Naruto" sahut Sai dan Neji serentak. yak ini dia Sai, cowok kalem nan imut yg cuman ada disekolah ini(limited edition bahasa kotanya), baik hati, agak sombong dan rajin menabung serta lumanyan pintar. Hyuga Neji cowok jenius, misterius, cool dan tampan, seorang ketua osis gituloh. dikagumi karna keindahan rambutnya melebihi bintang iklan-iklan shampoo. mereka berdua mempunyai lumanyan banyak fansgirl yang tergila-gila pada mereka.

Ohya…. kelas ini merupakan kelas para angota team regular basket, yang menyebut(dan disebut)diri mereka'PRINCE BOY'. bisa dibilang mereka itu artis(~gadungan~) di sekolahan. anggotanya yaitu:

1.'Uzumaki Naruto'. meskipun hamper seluruh sekolah nggax setuju dia masok ke genk ini,alasannya?sudah jelas,karna menurut mereka naruto ntu nggax tampan, hancur malah(padahal menurut author lumayanLah, gx sampek segitunya),rambut kayak duren,kulit gx pernah di menipedi sehingga nggax putih,muka berkumis kayak doraem** apalagi ditambah tingkah dan bicara_a yang norak itu.

2.'Inuzuka Kiba',,banyak juga sih yang gx setuju nie cunguk jadi anggota PB(prince Boy),bukan karna tampangnya yg pas-pasan dan sikapnya yg norak,tp nie anak gila anjing(bukan anjing gila lho) sampek-sampek dia bau seperti ntar dia mw nikah ma anjing ya?(graukkk…author digigit akamaru),….

3.'Hyuga Neji',,gx usah dijelasin semua orang juga setuju dia masok nie genk.(ada yang gax setuju?blng lwat review)

4.'Sai',, dengan bakat melukisnya, sai berhasil menyedot(debu) banyak FansGirl,jadi nggax ada yg keberatan dia jd anggota PB,mereka malah keringanan.

Tidak ada mendung,tidak ada hujan yang berarti tak ada Guntur juga. tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dikoridor kelas 2-1(kelas Naruto) terdengar teriakan alay bin lebay.

"kyaaaaaaa…..Sasuke-kun,,,lihat sini dunnnk" teriak gaje cewek-cewek di koridor saat melihat cowok berambut emo(nyet). (ini toh penyebabnya)

"wah,,,Gaaraaa….godain kita dunkkk." teriak gerombolan siswi lain pada seorang cowok berambut merah, bermata panda namun tidak menutupi kekerenannya.

Orang yg di elu-elu kan ternyata sedang mengalami gangguan THT sehingga sama sekali tdk memperdulikan bahkan menganggap,gerombolan itu tak ada. Dan dengan santainya Gaara dan Sasuke melewati mereka. "org ganteng mah dah biasa ma yang kayak beginian" batin sasuke narsis. "….." batin Gaara(nggax ngerti bahasa batin Gaara,artiin sendiri ya minna)

Dan mereka berdua juga termasuk genk PB,,,

5.'Uchiha Sasuke',,sang leader dari genk ini, tampang cool, keren & slalu modis(MOnyet DISco*sharinggan*),serta termasuk siswa yg jenius. dia slalu menganggap Gaara sebagai rival, emang sih cowok yg paling popular di KIHS sekarang adalah dia dan Gaara(yg laen_a nyusul)…fansgirl Sasuke itu buanyakkk buanget(menyaingi FG saSULE wkwkwk)….

6.'Sabaku no Gaara' ,,cowok yang satu ini bener-bener membuat orang(termasuk saya yg susah amat ntuk muji orang) terkagum-kagum. pasalnya,selain tampang oke abiss, otak diatas rata-rata, doi juga ahli dalam hal olah-mengolah, seperti olah ikan(author di sabaku kyu Gaara), maksuadnya dia ahli dalam urusan olahraga, buktinya dia terpilih sbagai ketua olahraga di KIHS. fansgirl Gaara gax kalah jumblah sama fansgirl sohibnya Sasuke. dan yg paling penting,Gaara sama sekali tidak menganggap sasuke sebagai Rival(sasuke_a aja yg sensitive*chidori*)

Mereka adalah siswa-siswa terpilihdari semua siswa pilihan. DAN YANG MEMBUAT GENK INI BANYAK FANGIRL_a ADALAH KARNA…..

MEREKA semua JOMBLO

*TBC*

Ini memang teks asli experiment,tapi tetap aja tidak terlepasdari Typo(s).tapi saya udah coba perbaiki seperti nasehat-nasehat senpai semua.

TERIMAKASIH buat para reader yang udah baca fic gaje bin abal ini….

Mohon review dari para reader,,,

Mohon bantuan dari para kohai,,,

Mohon nasehat dari pada senpai,,,

Mohon maaf bagi para flame,karna saya gx menerima flame(kecuali yang membangun)

Oke mohon REVIEW…..tak tagih loh entar….


	2. Chapter 2

**EXPERIMENT**

CHAPTER 2

Saya adalah seorang pemula yang baru mencoba membuat fic, jadi kalo ada yang aneh nan gaje harap dimaklumi dan di sampaikan lewat review…Mohon Bantuannya ^_^'

WARNING:

OOC,Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak benar(tapi, udah berusaha supaya benar kok!)dan segala kegajean lainnya.

Pairing:blom jlassss

Naru milik: Masak sih,Naru dah nikah?(buakg),,ampun om,,iya ane tahu Naru milik ente ….NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO…

Summary: Setelah meminum air yang disangka jus orange dan susu, Naruto

pun jatuh pingsan. Sebenarnya apa yang diminum Naruto ya?

Don't Like! Don't Read! (ps: tolong jangan memaksa untuk membaca jika dirimu nggak punya ansuransi jiwa!)

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang sama sekali tidak jauh, Sasuke dan Gaara pun tiba didepan kelas mereka yang memang, dilihat dari segi manapun sama dengan kelas-kelas lainnya. Dengan 3 jendela kaca yang menghadap perkarangan sekolah mereka, namun tidak ada 1 jendela pun yang menghadap koridor. Satu pintu geser ala Jepang menghadap koridor dan beruntung mereka berada di lantai 1 sehingga dapat menikmati pemandangan perkarangan dengan bebas. Pemandangan yang paling di sukai anggota PB kita ini adalah melihat orang-orang yang sedang dihukum.(ck…perbuatan tercela)

" Pagi Gaara, Sasuke! " sapa Naruto saat melihat teman-temanya memasuki kelas mereka.

" Pagi! " sahut Gaara sekenanya.

" Hn… " Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil duduk di bangkunya di samping sang Blonde, meja ketiga barisan kempat dipinggir jendela.

" Eh? Nanti kita ada pertandingan basket ya?" Tanya Kiba memulai pembicaraan.

" Ya…usai sekolah kan? " jawab serta Tanya Neji.

" Hmmm.. tapi lawan kita cuma SMA Mizu, jadi kurasa bukan masalah besar! " Sai ikut angkat bicara dengan rasa PD nya yang berlebihan.

" Jangan menganggap remeh lawan Sai, pokoknya kita harus bertanding dengan serius, dan yang terpenting Na…Ru...To kau jangan membuat lapangan basket jadi arena tinju, MENGERTI?" ancam Gaara sang leader basket pada sipirang Naruto.

" Iya…iya…" sahut Naruto ogah-ogahan yang diakhiri BIMOLI alias bibir monyong lima inci.

" Dasar dobe…awas kalau kau buat kesalahan, kau akan kupotong ku*sensor*, kujadikan perkedel dan akan kuberikan pada Shiromaru untuk dimakan!" kata Sasuke dengan sadisnya.

" Namanya Akamaru Sas, bukannya Shiromaru…lagi pula mana mau Akamaru-ku yang imut makan bangkai seperti dia" tunjuk Kiba pada Naruto " Aku selalu memberika daging berkualitas tinggi untuknya" sambung Kiba lagi.

" Dasar Doggy buta warna" kata Sai yang entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba membela Naruto.

" Ap…"belum selesai Kiba memprotes, bel masuk sudah keburu berbunyi.

Teng…Tong…Teng… Neng… Nong…..

" Semuanya, Tolong kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing " perintah Sai yang notabenenya Ketua kelas. mereka pun langsung menuju tempat duduk masing-masing, tak kecuali anggota PB yang meski pun mereka duduk berdekatan. Sai dan Kiba duduk di meja pojok, pinggir jendela tepat di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto. Sedangkan Neji dan Gaara duduk di meja no 2 dari depan tepat di depan Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Sekarang pelajaran matematika, sensei si jam ngaret itu pasti telat lagi " cetus Kiba dibangkunya.

" lho…bukankah itu bagus?" sahut Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya ke bangku Kiba.

" Jangan samakan kami denganmu yang pemalas itu, lagi pula kalau kau tak mau belajar lebih baik tak usah sekolah saja sekalian" tanggap Sasuke

" Diam sajalah kau Teme! Kau tak bisa melihat orang lain bahagia ya?" teriak Naruto

" Baik aku akan diam, jangan ajak aku bicara lagi" kata Sasuke emosi.

" Oke " sahut Naruto yakin.

" Lihat saja berapa lama mereka sanggup berdiam diri sepeti itu" batin Kiba, Gaara, Sai dan Neji.

.

.

30 menit kemudian…

" Dobe…ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau yang selalu memulai pembicaraan. Meski aku tidak suka berbicara, tapi kalau hening seperti ini berasa seperti kuburan" batin Sasuke menunggu si pirang angkat bicara, dia tidak memulai karena gengsinya yang setinggi langit itu.

" Huh…Teme, jadi kau benar-benar ingin bermain diam-diaman denganku? Baiklah akan kulayani" batin Naruto membulatkan tekad.

Sedangkan para anggota Pb yang lain degan serius memerhatikan jam, menghitung berapa lama terapi diam yang sedang dijalankan teman-teman mereka.

"Sreeeekkk…" pintu yang awalnya menjadi saksi kegiatan siswa/siswi itu akhirnya terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang remaja, maksud saya laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut perak tak menentu arah, mata yang tertutupi sebelah oleh rambut dan jangan lupakan masker yang ia gunakan sebagai langkah mencegah agar ia tak terinfeksi dari segala virus dan kuman..

" Maaf anak-anak, sensei tadi tersesat di jalan yang bernama hidup segan mati tak mau" kata sosok tersebut yang ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang guru ngaret bin mesum tapi tampan Hatake Kakashi.

" Buuu…." sorak para murid pada gurunya yang masih berdiri dengan cool dan santainya.

" Dasar…alasan macam apa itu? Sama sekali tidak logis" teriak Tenten pada sang guru.

"Ya…kamu benar Ten, Cuma matematikalah yang logis. Hal dan pelajaran lain memang sering kali tidak logis, misalkan contohnya pelajaran yang mengatakan manusia adalah revolusi dari monyet, memangnya siapa yang mau punya nenek moyang monyet, apalagi jika di tinjau dari ketampanan kita yang sangat jauh dari kata mirip monyet! Apa alasan mereka mengatakan monyet nenek moyang kita? Apa mereka meminjam mesin waktu doraemon dan melihatnya! Kalau nggak kenapa mengeluarkan pendapat begitu? Kalau memang mereka merasa begitu karena wajah mereka yang beda-beda tipis sama monyet, kenapa mesti bilang nenek moyang manusia? Kenapa nggak bilang nenek moyang mereka aja?" Curhat Kakashi yang nggak terima sama salah satu teori yang menyamakan wajah tampannya dengan monyet, dan walhasil Tenten merasa menyesal dengan kata-katanya tadi karena berakibat khotbah mendadaknya sang guru.

" untuk apa kita menghitung gerak laju melingkar dan tetapnya sebuah mobil, toh yang punya aja nggak ngehitung. Truss untuk apa kita mempelajari kecepatan sebuah cahaya? Wong cahayanya aja nggak peduli kecepatan kita. Trusss untuk apa kita tahu tentang atom yang terus berevolusi? Apa pentingnya kita mempelajari itu? Tapi kalau kita tidak bisa matematika kita akan ditipu orang waktu acara jual-beli. (ritual belajar mengajar terganti dengan curhat dadakan sang guru yang entah mengapa hari ini kelewat OOC*sepertinya ini dendem masa muda*)

.

.

.

~Jam istirahat ~

"Baiklah…kalian boleh istirahat" kata Kakashi dengan wajah lega setelah curhat dan mengeluarjan uneg-unegnya, berbanding terbalik dengan para muridnya yang hamper tepar dengan telinga merah. Kemudian Kakashi meninggalkan kelas.

Nah….inilah waktu yang paling menyebalkan bagi Naruto, gimana nggak coba? Disetiap istirahat dia harus membeli makanan kekantin untuk teman-temannya (ex Kiba). Gini ceritanya…

~Flashback~

"Hoi…kekantin yuk!" ajak Kiba pada teman-temannya.

" Nggak ah…ntar gue mati dikeroyok cewek-cewek liar bin aneh itu" kata Sasuke datar namun terdengar narsis bin lebay, tapi mendapat persetujuan dari Gaara, Sai, dan Neji berupa anggukan bahwa mereka setuju dengan perkataan sohibnya.

Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah biasa menghadapi keNarsisan temannya, bersikap cuek dan pura-pura nggax dengar(padahal mereka ngiri).

" Yaudah, terserah kalian. Kalo gitu aku mau kekantin, lapar ne….yuk Kib!" ajak Naruto pada Kiba yg ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Eh…! Gimana kalau kalian berdua yang membeli makanan buat kami berempat?" usul Gaara yang entah dapat bisikan ide dari mana.

"OGAH" jawab Naruto dan Kiba tanpa harus berpikir menggunakan otak mereka yang kecil.

"Benar juga kau Gaar, diantara kita yang tidak punya fans kan cuman mereka ini" tambah Neji yang menulikan telinganya dari teriakan duo berisik itu.

" Iya…ya…, beliin punya kami dong,,,"pinta Sai dengan wajah stotamel(stoic tapi melas).

"Noway" teriak Kiba + Naruto again.

"oke…gini aja, kalau kalian membeli makanan kami, kalian boleh beli makanan pake uang kami dan nggak usah ngabisin uang jajan kalian, Gimana?" Tanya Sasuke sok Bijak padahal dalamnya hanya ingin memanfaatkan(*chidori*).

"bener nih?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hn…" sahut Sasuke.

"Makanan apapun yang kami mau?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya…tapi hanya untuk makanan dan minuman di sekolah ini" kata Gaara mengiyakan.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Okelah kalau gitu" kata Naruto dan Kiba Serentak.

"Dasar otak bisnis" batin Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, dan heran padahal dua-duanya termasuk Orkay tapi kelakuannya nggak menggambarkan hal tersebut.

"Oke, kami nunggu di atap ya!" kata Sai pada Naruto dan Kiba

"Ya…Ya…" kata Naruto meninggalkan kelasnya menuju kantin bersama teman sependeritaannya, Kiba.

Kemudian mulai hari itu Naruto dan Kiba pun harus berdesak-desekan dikantin untuk membeli makanan yang buanyaaak, sedangkan Sasuke, Gaara, Neji,dan Sai menunggu sambil memandangi awan yang terus bergerak dengan santainya.

~End flasback~

(skip time)

Pulang sekolah dilapangan Basket KIHS

"Kiba, cepat oper pada Naruto ia sedang bebas" teriak Gaara yang sedang di bayangi kapten dari SMA Mizu yaitu Tory. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Kiba lansung mengoper pada Naruto, dengan kecepatan maksimal Naruto mendribble menuju ring lawan kemudian melakukan slamdunk dan goooolllL…..

"Yeah…" teriak Naruto, dan kiba sambil memamerkan tarian norak mereka.

Saat ini di lapangan KIHS, sedang berlansungnya pertandingan basket antara KIHS yang diwakili Prince Boy dan SMA Mizu yang diwakili Tory dkk. Pertandingan yang yang berat sebelah memang, namun tak menyurutkan penonton yang ingin melihat idola mereka yaitu anggota PB bertanding. Tak hanya dilapangan yang heboh mengoper dan menyusun strategi, karena teriakan-teriakan dari sang penonton juga tak kalah hebohnya.

"Sasuke you are the best, forever"

"Gaara….Gaara I love U"

"Sai…berjuang! FIGHT!"

"Neji….Semangat!"

Kira-kira itulah sebagian kecil dari teriakan-teriakan histeris para penonton yang membuat kuping Naruto, Kiba maupun yang bergender cowok iri.

Pertandinganpun usai dengan kemenangan mutlak KIHS dengan skor 60-15.

"ck…Gue nggak suka sama pertandingan ini" ketus Naruto bad mood.

"Aku senang-senang saja kok" kataSasuke yang sedang membawa hadiah-hadiah dari para penggemarnya tadi. Begitupula dengan Neji, Gaara dan Sai yang juga membawa hadiah yang tak kalah banyak dari Sasuke, bahkan Kiba pun membawa beberapa kado yang ia dapat meski hanya tiga bungkus. Namun sayang hanya Naruto yang tidak dapat apapun, dengan kesal ia segera pulang.

.

.

.

Naru POV

"ck…kok aku marah-marah ya? Wong itukan bukan salah mereka juga" pikirku saat melewati perkarangan rumahku yang luas ini.

"Haaah capek banget, udah panas, haus, nggak punya duit lagi." Gumamku kesal.

"Aku pulang." kataku sambil membuka pintu, dan seperti biasa tak ada yang menjawab ucapanku karna kaa-san pasti di butik dan tou-san di laboraturium pusat tempat ia bekerja. Kadang aku masih terheran-heran dengan rumahku yang besar namun tak ada seorang maid maupun butler didalamnya, dan pada akhirnya semua pekerjaan harus kami lakukan sendiri-sendiri.

Tanpa berlama-lama, lansung saja aku menuju kulkas, berharap ada sesuatu untuk diminum. ternyata eh ternyata hanya benda hijaulah yang memenuhi kulkas itu, tak ada air barang segelas pun. Dengan hati miris dan tenggorokan kering kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Saat melewati meja makan aku melihat dua gelas air, yang satu berwarna orange dan satu lagi bewarna putih. Itu pasti orange jus dan susu, langsung saja aku menghampiri sang objek dan meminumnya tanpa tersisa barang setetespun. kemudian aku hendak naik kekamarku.

~End Naru POV~

Saat hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba kepala Naruto pusing seakan hamper pecah dan mengeluarkan isinya, kulitnya terasa panas, dan rambutnya seperti keluar dari kepalanya. tak lama setelah itu ia pitam dan Naruto pun jatuh pingsan….

~TBC~

Balasan review:

Hatake-sama-sensei,

Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Chapter 1 udah saya edit dan publish ulang sesuai dengan nasehat sensei. Bahkan saya belajar EYD baru dari Hatake-sama, di sekolah nggak di ajarin(curhat mode). Mohon disampaikan kalo ada yang salah lagi. Terimakasih sekali lagi. Review lagi ya :3

The portal transmission-19(senpai)

Terimakasih karna udah bilang fic gaje ini menarik. Sama seperti hatake-sama anda juga mengajarkan saya bagaimana cara menulis yang benar. Terimakasih(bungkuk-bungkuk).

Yo'e beilschmidt-san

Hahaha…hampir semua review masalah typo ya! Tapi agon ucapin terimakasih karna udah mau ngeriview dan mengingatkan. Tapi Yo'e-san hebat, belum ngepublish tapi udah tau cara penulisan yang benar.

Uwi-chan-senpai

Arigato, udah bilang suka sama fic alay ini, setidaknya ada pendorong untuk melanjutkan dan memperbaikinya. Masalah pairing belom kepikiran kesana, tapi Agon usahain entar(nggak janji loh).Terimakasih karna telah memberi saya motivasi.

Mohon reviewnya

REVIEW n REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hallo minna, Tsuka kembali(teriak pakek toa musholla), setelah melawan rasa malas buat ngetik karena sedikitnya yang ngerivie, akhirnya berhasil bisa publish juga. Oh ya, Tsuka numpang nanyak nie, AU sama BL ntu apa ya maksudnya? kalau anda berkenan tulunglah dijawab.

**WARNING**:

OOC-sangat,Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak benar(tapi, udah berusaha supaya benar kok!), humor nggak kerasa, kalaupun ada pasti garing, dan segala kegajean lainnya.

**Pairing**: Entahlah, (mau request? silahkan).

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-san

**Summary**: Si…siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada dalam rumah ini?(lagi malas bikin summary)

Balasan review

**Clown of itachi-san**

Tsuka panggil Clown boleh? Benarkah? Tsuka benar-benar terharu biru, Makasih banyak ya, berkat review dari clown semangat update Tsuka bertambah! Eh, jangan bilang ajaran sesat donk, ntar Tsuka ditangkap pak polisi kayak *ia eden, gimana kalo ajaran membelok aja? Huhuhu ini si Naru udah berubah! Baca and review ya, ditunggu loh!

**Chocomint the Snidget-senpai**

Arigatou…arigatou…arig(disumpal kaos kaki senpai), hehehe, terimaksih banyak karena udah memberi masukan yang sangat berarti buat Tsuka. Ia nie, Tsuka orangnya serampangan, jadi ngetiknya juga amburadul, tapi Tsuka akan usahakan yang terbaik hosh! Huhuhu, Setelah melihat perubahan Naruto di chap ini, apakah senpai masih berani jadiin Naruto sebagai gebetan? Kalo Tsuka sih nggak berani(reader: nggak nanyak dan nggak penting! *Tsuka pundung).

I will waiting your review(bahasa inggrisnya juga amburadul nie!).

**Tsuzuka 'Aita**

Lho? lho? Kok namanya berubah? Tsuka jadi merasa asing(plaak). Aduuh…hehehe ini udah update, review lagi ya!

**Reihaka ichitachi-chan**

Aah..dirimu terlalu memuji(malu-malu rubah), ini udah lanjut .tapi, sorry ya rei-chan, tsuka nggak sempat review your fanfic, pulsa hp sekarat, kalo lagi piket pun nggak bisa buka, selalu ada orang disamping. Tau ndiri kan?(kedap-kedip gaje).

Wookeh… last, Arigatou udah review! Jangan balas dendam, and don't forget review ya!

**Don't Like! Don't Read! **

**Oke langsung saja, Happy Reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ceklekk…Kushina membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan, ia ingin memberi surprise pada Naruto, karena itu ia pulanng lebih cepat dari biasa, apalagi ia membawa belanjaan yang luar biasa banyaknya, yang ternyata sebagian besar adalah makanan dan minuman favorite Naruto. Memang beberapa minggu ini, Kushina tidak memberi Naruto asupan makanan dan minuman yang disukai anakny, akibat dari nilai ulangan Naruto yang dibawah rata-rata belakangan ini. Hari ini ia mendapat kabar dari Kiba, bahwa Naruto_lah yang sangat berpengaruh pada pertandingan basket kali ini, karena itu ia ingin membuat pesta selamat. Kushina terus berjalan masuk dengan mengendap-endap, ia yakin saat ini Naruto sedang bermalas-malasan di dalam kamar.

**~Kushina POV~**

Khu…khu…khu…dia pasti tidak menyangka bahwa aku sangat perhatian padanya, apalagi setelah makanan dan minuman kesukaannya tak pernah tersedia lagi dalam kulkas. Fu…fu…fu…jadi tak sabar melihat wajah kagetnya. Sambil membayangkan expressi-expressi wajah Naruto, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku masuk, niatku untuk mengejutkan Naruto dikamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Huh…kenapa si Minato lama sekali menyimpan*?* mobil di garasi!.

"Loh apa itu?" aku bergumam sambil terus mendekati gundukan kuning mencurigakan yang terbujur di bawah tangga, agak sedikit ragu, aku mendekati gundukan itu hingga aku dapat melihat dengan jelas apa sebenarnya gundukan itu.

**~End Kushina POV~**

'braakk' barang-barang belanjaan Kushina lansung jatuh dengan mulus di lantai, matanya terbelalak, suaranya pun seolah tercekat di tenggorokan, sepertinya rencana Kushina untuk mengagetkan Naruto malah berbalik pada dirinya sendiri, karena ialah yang saat ini sedang kaget setengah mati karena Naruto. Ayolah…Orang tua mana yang tak kaget, bila tadi pagi sang anak yang masih ceria dan sehat walafiat, tiba-tiba pada sore harinya terbujur kaku di bawah tangga dengan muka pucat, keringat dingin dan nafas yang tak beraturan. Jika ada orang tua yang tak khawatir, maka mereka tak pantas disebut orang tua, mungkin lebih cocok disebut orang gila?.

"Na…Na…Naruto!" jerit Kushina yang tadinya masih terdiam kaku, kini mendekati Naruto dan mendekapnya erat. Minato yang mendengar jeritan histeris istrinya langsung berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Drap…drap…drap…" Suara langkah kaki Minato yang sangat terburu-buru pun terdengar dengan jelas oleh Kushina, biasanya ia akan marah-marah dan berteriak agar jangan berlarian di dalam rumah, tapi kali ini Kushina sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"A…a…ada apa?" tanya Minato ngos-ngosan karena habis berlari.

"Na…Naruto, tubuhnya panas sekali, wajahnya juga pucat dan dari tadi ia berkeringat dingin serta menggigil," jelas Kushina dengan raut khawatir.

'Eh…! ge…gejala itu… jangan-jangan…,"batin Minato sambil celingak-celinguk menatap sekelilingnya. 'Ah,' matanya berhenti dan terus menatap meja makan. Bukan… bukannya ia terlalu lapar sampai-sampai ia terus memperhatikan meja makan agar kenyang, karena bukan itu yang saat ini dipelototi Minato, melainkan dua gelas yang terletak di atas meja itu yang kini telah raib isinya.

"Astaga," seru Minato sambil menepuk keningnya, Kushina merasa heran melihat reaksi suaminya.

"Ada apa Minato? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Kushina dengan mata menyelidik.

"Ah…i…itu nanti saja ku jelaskan, yang penting kita harus membawa Naruto ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat," ucap Minato setengah takut, setengah gugup(sama Kushina) dan setengah kasian dan merasa bersalah pada anaknya, Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi…apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Kushina pada Minato yang baru selesai membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya.

"A…anu…Kushina, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya di bawah saja, kalau tidak kita bisa mengganggu Naruto," Minato berusaha mengulur-ulur waktu.

'Huh…mencurigakan sekali,' batin Kushina sambil memicingkan mata melihat tingkah aneh suaminya itu.

"Baiklah," Kushina akhirnya menyetujui usul Minato, karena ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya, Naruto.

Setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar Naruto, Kushina mengikuti langkah Minato yang sedang menuruni tangga. Setiap langkah yang ia tapaki, Kushina merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat, tapi sebagai seorang ibu, ia sama sekali tak merasakan firasat buruk, atau memang perasaannya saja yang tidak peka?. Beda dengan Kushina, Minato merasa setiap detik berlalu terlalu cepat, ia ingin sekali menghentikan waktu sebentar lalu minggat dari rumah, tapi hal itu tak dapat ia lakukan mengingat dia tidak mau menjadi lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan dibenci oleh anak serta istrinya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Naru?" tanya Kushina saat ia dan Minato sampai di lantai bawah, tepatnya di tempat Naruto ditemukan tadi.

"Le…lebih baik kita membicarakannya sambil duduk dengan tenang,"ujar Minato kembali mengulur waktu, ia menuntun Kushina duduk di kursi meja makan. Kushina yang sedang tidak dalam mood baguspun, hanya mengikuti instruksi Minato.

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya, apa kau ingin minum sesuatu Kushina?" tanya Minato yang lagi-lagi ingin mengulur waktu, ia bersiap bangun untuk membuat minuman. Kushina yang tak sanggup bersabar lagi pun menggebrak meja.

"**Braaak**."

"Diam ditempat, atau kau ingin melihat pisau ini terbang kearah mu!" ancam Kushina sambil mejilat pisau dapur yang entah dari mana ia dapat, matanya berkilat menakutkan, ternyata batas kesabarannya telah mendahuluinya pergi ke alam lain.

"Ugh…"Minato merinding disko melihat istrinya yang sedang kumat dan memasuki devil mode.

"Lalu…coba kau jelaskan dari awal, apa yang terjadi pada NARU-CHAN ku!" tanya atau lebih tepatnya teriak Kushina sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Minato.

"Te…tenanglah…"Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina, tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tak berhasil karena ucapannya langsung disambar sang istri tercinta.

"DIAM…dan jawab saja,"bentak Kushina yang kini telah mendekatkan ujung pisau yang dipegangnya ke leher Minato(poor Minato).

"I…ia baiklah, akan kuceritakan,"ujar Minato takut-takut, takut bila ada kucing yang menyenggol Kushina dan pisau itu benar-benar tetancap di lehernya.

Kusina yang melihat Minato hendak bercerita, langsung mengambil posisi duduk di bangku sebelah Minato, menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan yang tak memegang pisau sedangkan tangan yang memegang pisau ia letakkan*?* diatas meja tepat dihadapan Minato, walau begitu Minato masih belum bisa bernafas lega, karena sewaktu-waktu pisau itu bisa berpindah tempat ke lehernya kembali. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, Minato menarik nafas terlebih dahulu, sepertinya ini pembicaraan yang sangat sulit.

"Kemarin malam, aku diajak minum oleh Jiraiya-san…"

"Jangan mengulur waktu lagi!" desis Kushina yang kembali mendekatkan pisau pada suaminya.

"A…aku tak mengulur waktu, bukannya kau ingin mendengar penjelasannya dari awal?" jelas Minato pada istrinya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah lanjutkan!" tanya serta tanggap Kushina sambil kembali menjauhkan pisau tersebut dari Minato.

"Haah…" Minato kembali menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kau tau sendiri'kan, kalau Jiraiya-san yang mengajak, aku sama sekali tak bisa membantah. Malam itupun akhirnya aku pergi menemaninya minum sake, tak disangka aku menghabiskan lumayan banyak gelas sake, sehingga aku mabuk berat, Jiraiya-san yang sudah terbiasa minum pun hanya mabuk ringan dan akhirnya aku diantarnya pulang."

"Ooh…jadi kau pulang larut malam selama ini karena pergi minum-minum?" tanya Kushina dengan nada dan senyuman termanisnya namun bukannya terpesona, Minato malah merinding serta pucat mendengarnya, tentu saja itu karena setelah mengatakan dan tersenyum manis seperti itu, Kushina langsung menggosok-gosokan pisau itu dengan lembut ke wajah Minato.

"Tentu saja baru kemarin aku begitu, biasanya aku benar-benar lembur,"jelas Minato tegas.

"Huh…sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang itu Naru-chan. Jadi apa hubungnnya kau mabuk dengan hal yang terjadi dengan Naru-chan?"ujar Kushina tak mengerti sangkut paut hal yang terjadi pada Naruto dengan cerita suaminya tadi.

"Yaah…disinilah awal masalahnya, saat sampai ke rumah, aku langsung tertidur di sofa, setelah itu entah kenapa di tengah malam aku terbangun, dengan keadaan setengah sadar, aku masuk ke dalam lab di bawah tanah. Dan setelah itu aku sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Saat paginya, aku menemukan dua tabung reaksi, yang satu berisi cairan berwarna orange dan satu lagi berwarna vanilla, aku sendiri tidak tahu semalam mencampurkan apa saja sampai menghasilkan dua cairan tersebut,"Minato mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum meneruskan ceritanya,"karena itu, aku berniat menelitinya sepulang dari laboratoryum pusat, supaya saat pulang tidak lupa untuk meneliti cairan tersebut, aku meletakkannya di tempat yang sering terlihat. Aku meletakkannya diatas meja makan ini, daaan…dan…"

"Dan?" tanya Kushina masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Minato.

"Dan Naruto meminumnya,"desis Minato amat sangat kecil sambil menunjuk dua gelas yang sudah raib isinya, tapi Kushina yang duduk di sampingnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas dan akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

Minato menutup matanya erat, ia sudah mempersiapkan fisik maupun mentalnya akan sikap Kushina, baik itu makian, cacian atau pukulan bahkan tendangan. Lama ia memejamkan mata, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ataupun respon dari Kushina, sedikit khawatir istrinya pingsan di tempat, Minato membuka matanya perlahan. Diliriknya bangku disebelahnya, tak ada siapapun disana, lalu kemanakah gerangan Kushina?. Minato mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia melihat beyangan mencurigakan di ruang keluarga, segera ia langkahkan kakinya untuk melihat bayangan apa itu.

"UWAAA…apa yang kau lakukan Kushina?" kaget Minato yang melihat istrinya sedang menurunkan kapak raksasa yang digantung di ruang keluarga, itu adalah kapak warisan turun-temurun keluarga Uzumaki, panjanngnya sekitar 2 meter sedangkan beratnya mungkin lebih dari 100 kg.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, Kushina yang sudah memegang kapak dengan sigap mengayunkannya kearah Minato, untung reflek yang dimiliki Minato bagus, ia dapat menghindar dengan baik, jika tidak, tentu nasibnya tak jauh beda dengan sofa yang kini telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian. 'Gleek,' Minato terpaksa menelan ludahnya melihat keadaan sofa yang sedang diinjak-injak Kushina setelah ditebas dengan kapak.

"Cih,"Kushina berdecih, dan sepertinya ia harus membeli sofa baru LAGI.

"Kushina tenanglah…"

"Mana bisa aku tenang, setelah aku mengetahui anakku meminum experiment yang penciptanya saja tak tahu apa bahan dan manfaat ramuan tersebut, apalagi efeknya!"

"Tenang saja, bukankah Authornya sudang mengatakan bahwa Naruto akan berubah menjadi tampan karena minum experiment?" ujar Minato melirik Tsuka.

"Iya, emang si Author dodol itu bilang tampan melebihi sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi dia nggak bilang sahabat yang mana, mungkin saja monyet-monyet tetangga yang sudah dianggap sahabat oleh Naruto. Kalau sama mereka, tanpa experimentpun Naruto yang lebih tampan," komentar Kushina(Author: oi…kenapa jadi ngawur begini sih! Mana bawa-bawa Tsuka lagi. Back to story donk. )

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Minato, dulu juga, saat aku hamil, aku yang alergi kucing ini menyuruhmu membeli obat di apotik, tapi kau malah memberikanku hasil experimentmu yang katanya ampuh untuk menghilangkan alergi. Alergiku memang sembuh tapi efeknya malah membuat bayi yang kukandung mirip dengan hal yang membuatku alergi, karena itu si Naruto jadi punya kumis kucing,"Kushina tak berhenti mengoceh dan bernostalgia sambil terus mengayunkan kapak tersebut, dan Minato hanya bisa menghindar dengan jantung 'da dig dug dhuaar'.

"Praangg…"terdengar bunyi sesuatu pecah, dan suara itu sepertinya berasal dari kamar Naruto. Langsung saja, kapak yang digenggamnya dihempaskan secara sembarangan oleh Kushina, ia lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto ketimbang mengurus si Minato.

"Minato," panggil Kushina pada suaminya yang hendak berlari juga ke kamar Naruto.

'Deg,' jantung Minato berdetak cepat ketika Kushina memanggilnya,.

"Tolong bawakan baskom berisi air dan es, serta kain, mungkin Naruto membutuhkannya," kata Kushina sambil berlari menuju kamar Naruto, ia bahkan sudah lupa kalau tadi ia masih marah dengan Minato.

"Ba…baik…''ujar Minato menurut dan segera bejalan kearah dapur.

Kushina sudah sampai di depan kamar Naruto, ia bergegas membuka pintunya, namun sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih gagang pintu, pintu tersebut terbuka, ternyata ada seseorang yang membukanya dari dalam.

"Ma…maaf, tadi aku tak sengaja memecahkan gelas," Ucap orang tersebut menundukkan wajahnya.

"Si…siapa kau?" tanya Kushina dengan raut wajah horror pada orang di depannya, ia tak pernah tau ada oranng yang masuk ke kamar anaknya selagi ia ada di bawah tadi.

"Eh?" orang tersebut hanya berbengong-bengong ria menanggapi pertanyaan Kushina.

"Aku tanya, siapa kau dan kenapa ada di dalam rumahku?" tunding Kushina lagi pada sosok tak ia kenal.

"Aku? Tentu saja anak dari pemilik rumah ini'kan!" sahut sosok tersebut bertele-tele sambil sweatdrop.

'Anak pemilik rumah ini?' tanya Kushina dalam hati, ia kembali memperhatikan sosok di depannya. Wajah mulus tanpa luka, mata agak sipit dengan bola mata safir, hidung mancung dengan bibir tipis berwarna pink alami namun tampak sensual, ditambah rambut pirang sebahu, dengan kulit putih susu, serta kaki yang jenjang, sungguh orang di depannya ini seperti sebuah patung mahakarya yang dipahat oleh prefesional. 'Ah,' Kushina tersentak, wajah pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Jangan-jangan…"gumam Kushina sambil berlari menuruni tangga, ia mencari-cari keberadaan Minato. 'Dimana si Minatoitu,' batin Kushina kalut. Minato yang memang ingin naik kelantai dua, berjalan dengan perlahan sambil membawa baskom yang dipesan Kushina. Tak ia sangka Kushina menghampirinya kembali.

'Mungkin ada sesuatu yang kelupaan,' batin Minato yang makin dekat dengan Kushina. "Drap…drap…drap" Kushina terus mendekati Minato, expressi wajah Kushina tak tampak jelas di penglihatan Minato karena ditutupi rambut ditambah Kushina berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Duaak…Brusss…"sesampainya Kushina di depan Minato, ia langsung menonjok sang suami dan menumpahkan isi baskom ke kepala Minato. Sedangkan Minato hanya terbengong-bengong ria mendapat perlakuan begitu dari sang istri.

"Dasar tua Bangka mesum sialan," pekik Kushina sambil mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Minato. "Perempuan mana yang kau hamili sehingga memiliki anak setampan itu, ah…maksudku, perempuan mana dan kenapa kau selingkuh hah?" tanya Kushina ditambah hujan lokal tepat di depan wajah Minato.

"Ada apa lagi sih?" tanya Minato yang tak mengerti kenapa dirinya dari tadi ketimban sial.

"Kau masih bertanya? Padahal, kau telah mempunyai anak dari wanita lain, dasar, sudah tua masih saja suka main perempuan," teriak Kushina menggelegar.

"Mana mungkin aku mendua, aku hanya mencintai kau seorang Kushina," tutur Minato yang masih sempat-sempatnya bergombal. Sedang Kushina, bukannya luluh, ia malah sedang celingak-celinguk mencari benda yang bisa membantunya menyiksa Minato. Tapi aneh sekali, sejauh mata Kushina memandang, tak ada satupun benda berbahaya(yang ternyata telah diamankan oleh Minato) dan pada akhirnya ia harus menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau memang tidak mendua, tapi mungkin mentiga. Lagi pula aku ingin sekali menampar wajah anak selingkuhanmu itu, tapi karena dia terlalu tampan aku tak tega, makanya untuk melepaskan dendamku, biarkan aku menamparmu saja," ucap Kushina mendaratkan pukulannya di wajah tampan Minato yang menyebabkan Minato terpental ke belakang. Kushina yang sibuk mengoceh dan menghajar suaminya, tak menyadari sepasang mata safir yang sedari tadi memandang mereka sambil berhahahihi ria.

"Kaa-san hentikan haha, tou-san benar-benar akan…hmmmf mati, jika dihajar begitu, lebih baik disiksa pelan-pelan saja," kata sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga pasangan suami-istri ajaib ini.

"Naru-chan, dengarkan kaa-chan, otou-san mu ini…"ucapan Kushina langsung terhenti ketika ia mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap sumber suara yang di panggil Naru-chan itu. Matanya melotot, karena yang ia lihat bukan Naru-channya, melainkan pemuda yang ia anggap anak dari selingkuhan Minato, pemuda itu duduk tenang sambil makan popcorn yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan dan sepertinya ia sangat menikmati battle antara Mina vs Kushi.

"Loh…kenapa berhenti kaa-san?"tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Kau…kau Naruto?" tanya Kushina terpaku di tempat.

"Tentu saja kan! Memang siapa lagi? Kaa-san amnesia?" jawab sosok itu yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Naruto.

"…"

"…"

.

.

.

"Uwaaaa…kulit tan ku yang eksotis, kenapa jadi mulus kayak begini, oh…oh…kemana kumis kucing yang menambah kegagahanku? Dan rambut duren yang selalu kuberi gel, kenapa jadi seperti habis diribonding!" Naruto masih berhisteris ria sambil memandang kaca yang memantulkan bayangannya. Ternyata semenjak tersadar tadi, ia sama sekali belum melihat parasnya, karena itu terjadi kesalah pahaman yang pada akhirnya selalu Minato yang menjadi kurban eh korban maksudnya.

"Jangan lihat sepotong-sepotong begitu, lihatlah secara keseluruhan. Kau tampak tampan Naruto," ujar Kushina menepuk bahu Naruto, rencananya sih ia ingin menampar Naruto, tapi ia tidak tega menampar wajah setampan itu.

"Ah…benar, aku handsome," teriak Naruto sambil berdangdutan ria setelah melihat dirinya secara keseluruhan.

"Itu adalah khasiat dari experiment tou-san tahu," tutur Minato masih dengan wajah cemberut, ia duduk diambang pintu kamar Naruto sambil terus mengompres bengkak-bengkak di wajahnya, si Kushina malah cengengesan ngeliatnya.

"Experimen?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya…Minuman yang kau minum siang tadi, yang berwarna orange untuk mempercepat regenerasi sel, makanya rambutmu jadi panjang, sedangkan yang vanilla untuk menutupi celah antara pergesekan kulit dan menghilangkan pigmen dikulit, makanya kumismu hilang dang kulitmu jadi putih"jelas Minato secara singkat dengan bahasa yang sederhana agar anaknya yang kurang pintar(kalau tidak mau dikataakan bodoh itu) bisa mengerti.

"Oohh…"gumam Naruto, merasa beruntung karena telah meminum ramuan tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan, bahwa setiap bahan yang mengandung unsure kimia ada khasiat dan efeknya.

"Naru-cha…ah maksudku Naruto-kun, kemari, kaa-san akan memotong rambutmu sedikit," panggil Kushina tak menghiraukan penjelasan suaminnya, Naruto yang sedang kegiranganpun dengan patuh langsung duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan Kushina.

.

~Skip time~

Ayam baru saja hendak berkokok, burung-burung baru ingin berkicau, tapi anehnya, disebuah kamar bergaya minimalis, sang penghuni sudah terlebih dahulu terbangun mengalahkan ayam maupun burung. Sang pemilik kamar yang diketahui bernama Naruto, tak henti-hentinya memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Rambut dengan poni miring ke kanan, sedangkan sebelah kiri dibiarkan berjatuhan, dengan jambang(yang dikanan-kiri rambut Minato yang menutupi kuping itu loh)yang penjangnya sejajar dengan mulutnya sedangkan bagian belakang dipotong pendek cingcang, ditambah mata yang agak sipit dari biasanya menambah kesan dewasa, hidung mancung dengan bibir tipis casual apalagi kumis yang selalu mengganggu sudah tak ada, dilengkapi kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat di balut seragam yang berkelas, satu kata yang terlintas apabila orang melihat sosoknya sekarang, 'SEMPURNA'.

"Hahaha…Lihat saja, kalian Prince boy, balas dendam bagian 1 dimulai," seru Naruto kegirangan, ia benar-benar PD untuk mengalahkan Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

"Deg…"baru saja Naruto hendak keluar dari kamarnya, jantungnya terasa nyeri seolah ada sesuatu yang menusuk, penglihatannya mengabur, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menopang berat badannya, akhirnya ia pun merosot jatuh dan setelah itu hanya ada kegelapan yang terlihat.

"Ru…Naru…Naruto," sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara kaa-sannya, akhirnya ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, anehnya, Naruto tak bisa melihat wajah Kushina dengan jelas, semua terlihat buram. Dan ketika ia ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, suaranya malah tak bisa keluar. 'oh, shit…apa aku jadi buta dan bisu, sekarang?," melihat Naruto yang tampak panik dan kebingungan, Minato pun angkat suara.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya dok?" tanya Minato pada seorang laki-laki berambut silver dengan kacamata bulat khasnya.

"Entahlah, aku baru bisa memastikan setelah memeriksanya dalam keadaan sadar, agar semua sel nya bekerja sehingga lebih memudahkan kita mengetahui dimana masalahnnya," tutur dokter tersebut yang diketahui bernama Kabuto, sambil mendekati Naruto untuk memeriksanya.

Kabuto adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Namikaze, tadi pagi saat Kushina ingin membangunkan Naruto supaya tak terlambat ke sekolah, ia menemukan Naruto pingsan di ambang pintu kamarnya. Langsung saja Kushina berteriak memanggil Minato dan akhirnya Minato menelepon Kabuto di pagi buta untuk datang ke rumahnya.

"Jadi…apa dia baik-baik saja dok?"tanya Minato harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban sang dokter.

'Aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku buta dan bisu, mana bisa baik-baik saja. Apa nantinya judul fanfic ini akan berubah menjadi "Si BuSu(buta dan bisu) dari Konoha Gakure?", dan jika itu terjadi akan ku r*jam si tou-san sialan itu' Naruto terus merutuki nasibnya di dalam hati.

"Dia baik-baik saja,"ujar Kabuto sambil tersenyum, membuat desahan lega keluar dari Kushina terlebih Minato. "Hanya saja…" Kabuto menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat MinaKushi kembali tegang.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Kushina sambil menahan nafasnya.

'Hanya saja aku jadi buta dan bisu,' Naruto terus menjerit-jerit jengkel, namun tak ada yang mendengarnya atau lebih tepatnya tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya walau sebesar apapun ia menjerit, karena ia itu ia lakukan di dalam hati.

Kabuto tidak menjawab, ia malah sibuk mengetik short message dengan lihai di keypad handphone nya, sayangnya, ia salah mengambil langkah, karena kelakuannya dapat membangkitkan iblis yang sedang beristrirahat.

"Bisakah anda menjawab partanyaan saya tadi," ucap Kushina berusaha menahan emosi sekuat tenaga, dari bagian lengan bajunya sudah keluar sebuah cutter berwarna hitam legam.

"Gleekk…" Minato dan Naruto menelan ludah dengan paksa, karena merasakan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Kushina. Berbeda dengan Kabuto, ia mendongak memandang Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut kearah wanita tersebut, wajahnya sama sekali tak terbesit sara khawatir apalagi takut, kemudian ia menarik nafas sejenak.

"Hanya saja, ada beberapa gangguan pada mata dan pita suaranya. Ada masalah dengan kornea matanya, sehingga matanya agak sukar memantulkan cahaya dan mengakibatkan dia rabun, saat ini matanya sudah mencapai minus 3(gila!), dan gangguan di pita suaranya, tapi dia tidak bisu, hanya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara karena ada semacam virus aneh yang menyelubungi pita suaranya," tutur Kabuto. "Mungkin ini efek experiment yang kau ceritakan tadi Minato," jelas Kabuto lagi dengan santai, ia tak menyadari Minato yang sedang pucat pasi karena mendapat deathglare dari anak dan istrinya.

"Jadi…apakah dia bisa sembuh?"tanya Minato mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Untuk sembuh secara total, mungkin sulit. Tapi tak perlu khawatir, sama dengan rabun pada umumnya, dengan memakai kacamata ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi, sedangkan masalah suaranya, aku akan memberikannya obat penawar virus tersebut, namun sifatnya hanya sementara, dan itu semua akan dibawa asistenku yang telah ku sms," jelas Kabuto.

'Kacamata? Apa dia akan memberiku kacamata yang seperti miliknya itu? Huekk…jauh-jauh deh, apalagi kalau kacamatannya tebal, huh… wajah tampanku bisa lenyap seketika. Aaahh…kalau masalah kacamata sih aku bisa menggunakan softlens,' batin Naruto agak lega.

"Oh ya… Naruto, kau dilarang memakai softlens agar pemulihanmu berlangsung cepat, dan gunakan obat itu saat kau benar-benar tak bisa mengelak pembicaraan yang panjang, karena kalau bisa, hindari percakapan yang panjang. Suaramu akan beransur-ansur kembali seperti semula, tapi jika kau tak mendengarkan nasehatku, kau bisa bisu permanen," ucap Kabuto seolah dapat membaca pikiran Naruto.

'A…apaaa?... huwaaa…selamat tinggal masa-masa SMAku yang penuh dengan tawa riang dan kehebohan.'batin Naruto mencelos.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu,"pamit Kabuto.

"Tu…tunggu sebentar," cegah Minato, ia tidak ingin Kabuto pulang, karena kalau dia pulang…Minato menoleh kebelakan pada anak dan istrinya, kedua-duanya tengah mengeluarkan aura pembunuh dengan mata berkilat dan taring yang mencuat. Karena kalau Kabuto pulang, ia akan dibantai…

"Ada apa?"tanya Kabuto.

"Haaah…sudahlah, pulang sana!" Minato menghela nafas pasrah sambil mengusir Kabuto. Dan seperti yang kalian bayangkan, setelah Kabuto meninggalkan rumah tersebut, terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran di rumah keluarga Namikaze yang mengalahkan pembantaian klan Uchiha di anime Naruto.

~"~

Akan bagaimanakah tanggapan siswa-siswi juga orang-orang yang dikenal Naruto, saat mereka bertemu.

Nantikan kisah selanjutnya di chap berikutnya.

***TBC***

Haaah…selesai juga chap 3, huft… capeknya(ngurut-ngurut punggung)…oh ya fanfic **you are girl or boy** dan **This is reality **RESMI hiatus. Tsuka nggak sanggup menulis 3 fic dalam waktu bersamaan, jadi rencananya mau namatin experiment dulu, baru lanjut fic diatas atau buat fic baru(nggak bertanggung jawab mode:on). Apa experiment juga di hiatusin aja kali ya? Ceritanya juga nggak ada bagus-bagusnya, yang baca juga sedikit (hiks T,T).

Sebenarnya, fic Experiment ini hamper tamat di buku cat Tsuka, tapi tsuka pengen tahu pendapat dari readers sekalian, makanya di publish. Kalau emanng nggak layak di baca, Tsuka mau namatin di buku cat aja, and mungkin nggak publish lagi karena ngetiknya capek sih, truss ntar tsuka paksa kawan-kawan tsuka buat baca dan coment*hehehe biarkan mereka menjadi korban(devil mode:on).

Hmm baiklah tsuka akan bertapa bersama Naruto di gunung fuji untuk menentukan, apakah experiment di hiatusin atau enggak! Tapi, meskipun begitu, Tsuka butuh saran, komentar,nasehat dll. Kalo mau ngeFlame, ke PM tsuka aja oke!

Jaa Minna… see you again, ummmah…(heng mode:on).

DON'T FORGET REVIEW.

**RnR please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Haloooo…Tsuka kembali dengan sejuta kegajean, seribu kekacauan, dan seratus deahtglare dari reader serta 1 fanfic yang nggak penting ini. Ugh…ugh…rencanannya Tsuka mau hiatus lama tapi ternyata eh ternyata, masih ada yang menginginkam supaya fic ini dilanjutkan. Huhuhu…hisk Tsuka terharu…crooot, Tsuka mebenar-benar terharu sampek mau meluk para reviewer satu per satu*buaghk(di gebuk para reader). chapter kali ini Tsuka persembahkan untuk para reader terutama reviewer…thank you minna-san…huhuhu*nangis gaje

**WARNING**:

OOC-sangat,Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak benar(tapi, udah berusaha supaya benar kok!), humor nggak kerasa, kalaupun ada pasti garing, dan segala kegajean

lainnya.

Summary: wajah pas-pasan, sifat norak, gaya kampungan, itu Naruto yang dulu. Kini karena sebuah Experiment semuanya berubah total. Bagaimana tanggapan teman-temannya menyaksikan perubahan dadakan Naruto?

**Pairing**: Mulai episode depan akan muncul.

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**Balasan review:**

**DON'T LIKE? TETAP HARUS READ but not READ ok!(maksa mod:on)**

**~EXPERIMENT~**

"Ada apa?"tanya Kabuto.

"Haaah…sudahlah, pulang sana!" Minato menghela nafas pasrah sambil mengusir Kabuto. Kabuto yang pada dasarnya memang orang yang cuek, tidak mau berepot-repot ria menanyakan apa sebab Minato berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran, dengan santainya ia keluar dari kamar itu. Dan seperti yang kalian bayangkan, setelah Kabuto meninggalkan rumah tersebut, terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran di rumah keluarga Namikaze(pembantaian di klan Uchihapun kalah).

Sementara di kediaman Namikaze family sedang berlangsungnya KDRT, mari kita intip apa yang terjadi di Konoha International High School(KIHS).

~KIHS~

Para anggota PB sudah sampai dengan selamat sentosa di kelas mereka, tak seperti pagi biasanya yang 'pagi-pagi sudah heboh', kelas ini tampak sedikit lebih tenang karena tak adanya sosok Naruto. Sedikit? Yah tentu saja sedikit lebih tenang karena masih ada seorang lagi yang masih tetap melakukan ritual teriak sana teriak sini meski tak seheboh Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba!

"Eh? sudah hamper masuk ini, tapi si Naruto belum datang,"kata Sai memperhatikan sekeliling kelas, mencari sosok berambut kuning yang siapa tau sedang nangkring sambil ngerayu cewek-cewek(meski berakhir dengan tamparan).

"Ah…paling juga telat si bodoh itu," ketus Sasuke.

"Hmmm…itu mungkin saja, tapi aku berharap dia tidak sakit," ucap Kiba yang tumben-tumbenan menampakkan wajah khawatirnya.

Mendengar ucapan Kiba, entah kenapa Sasuke dkk merinding gaje sambil memasang wajah 'Oh sunggguh aku tak percaya'.

"APA…hah?" teriak Kiba melihat teman-temannya yang menjauh dalam radius 2 meter lebih darinya sambil memicingkan mata dengan wajah yang tak enak dipandang.

"Ki…Kiba, sejak kapan kau…?"tanya Neji masih menjaga jarak dengan wajah pucat serta tubuh bercucuran keringat sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuknya kewajah Kiba.

Twin

"Ja…jadi…selama ini kau mendekati kami karena ingin dekat dengan Na…Naruto,"Tanya Sasuke sambil terus merapat ke dinding kelas, dengan gunung-gunung berapi yang sedang mengeluarkan larvanya sebagai background.

Twin…Twin, perempatan jalan terus bermunculan di kening Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan…bukan cuma Naruto, ja…jangan-jangan kau juga mengagumi tubuhku yang sekseeh ini,"ujar Sai sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya bak seorang gadis yang sedang terancam kesuciannya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa bersweatdroped ria dengan alis menyatu, oh maksudnya kening berkerut melihat keOOC-an teman-temannya yang agak berlebihan dan terlalu di dramatisir.

"BERISIK.."teriak Kiba yang sudah tak tahan mendengar tundingan-tundingan tak masuk akal terhadap dirinya yang masih polos nan suci ini(hueeekk).

"Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkannya, aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri tau. Coba kalian bayangkan bagaimana nasibku yang harus membelikan makanan untuk kalian yang banyaknya setruk itu kalau dia tidak datang?"jelas Kiba ngos-ngosan, mencoba mengupas segala fakta yang di anggap tabu hingga layak dan patut*plakk* Back to story.

"Oh..."tanggap Neji, Sai, Sasuke serta Gaara yang mulai kembali mendekat kearah Kiba sambil berdehem dan pura-pura memperbaiki letak dasi mereka yang sempat molor untuk mengembalikan kecool-an mereka yang sempat merantau ke negeri seberang.

"Sudahlah, kembali ke topik semula."kata Sai dengan penuh wibawa.

"Kurasa tak masalah meski Naruto telat, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran si sensei mesum, jadi meski ia telat, si Kakashi tak akan mau kalah dalam hal ini,"ujar Gaara yang dari tadi diam.

"haha…"Sasuke, Kiba, Neji dan Sai hanya tertawa hambar mengingat kebiasaan guru mereka yang berhasil memecahkan rekor muri dalam kategori guru termesum, biang terlambat tapi ganteng.

Dimulailah pembicaraan tentang sang guru mesum tercinta mereka yang menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit, hingga pembicaraan tersebut dipotong oleh suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Sasuke dkk.

TENG…TENG…TENG…

Bel sekolah yang besarnya mencapai 200.000Hz dan mampu meramaikan rumah sakit bagian THT tersebut, sama sekali tak mengubah keadaan murid-murid yang bising itu, 'anjing menggogong kafilah berlalu', itulah pribahasa yang paling cocok dengan keadaan saat ini. Bahkan, langkah seseorang yang melangkah dengan gagahnya menuju kelas tersebut sama sekali tak di terdengar oleh mereka sampai pintu kelas di ketuk.

Tok..tok…tok

"Huh…itu pasti si Naruto, tapi…kenapa pakek ketuk pintu segala? Biasanya juga ntu anak maen nyelonong masuk aja kalau telat,"kata Kiba misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Mungkin dia ingin mempraktekkan pelajaran tatakrama kemarin,"komentar Sasuke cuek.

"Yah…dia memang BODOH,"ucap Sai dengan wajah innocent bikin muntahnya itu.

Cekleeek…Akhirnya pintu pun dibuka dengan lembutnya, hingga nampaklah seseorang di balik pintu tersebut yang membuat suasana dalam kelas sunyi melebihi TPU-TPU yang ada di Konoha.

"Siiiing…"

"…."

TBC

Hahaha bercanda-bercanda, cuman mau gangguin para reader aja kok(bak…buk..duakg)….ok back to Story*Tsuka babak belur.

"Kyaaaa…."teriak siswi-siswi melihat sosok tersebut mulai memasuki kelas mereka.

"Uaapaaa?"para siswa pun tak kalah hebohnya, mereka bahkan sampai menunjuk-nunjuk sosok tersebut dengan tidak sopannya.

Sasuke, Sai, Kiba dan Neji yang juga ikut-ikutan shock langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari sosok tersebut ke wajah Gaara.

"Apa?"tanya Gaara merasa risih dengan tatapan teman-temannya.

"Haah…syukurlah,"ucap KiSaNeSa(Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Sai) merasa lega.

"Kalian kenapa sih?"tanya Gaara masih bingung dengan kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Tidak…kami fikir mungkin dunia sudah kiamat karena muncul keanehan di luar akal pikiran kita, tapi ternyata tidak, Haaaah,"kata Kiba sambil menyapu keringat di keningnya.

"Lalu…kenapa kalian menatapku tadi?"tanya Gaara lagi.

"Itu karena kami ingin memastikan, apakah tiba-tiba kau sudah punya allis atau lingkaran di matamu itu menghilang, dan jika itu terjadi, maka mungkin saja kiamat benar-benar akan terjadi,"ucap Sai tanpa sungkan-sungkan.

"Eheem…"sebelum pecahnya perang dunia ke tiga, sosok tersebut langsung berdehem untuk mengingatkan bahwa dia ada disitu.

"KYAAA…"kini bukan hanya siswi yang menjerit histeris tapi siswanya pun ikut berteriak-teriak ria.

"Braak…kalian kenapa sih?"ucap sosok tersebut yang sudah emosi sambil menggebrak meja.

"Kenapa? Anda tanya kenapa? Coba anda pikirkan, ada orang yang sudah mendapatkan rekor muri dalam keterlambatan, bahkan selalu memakai alasan yang tidak jelas untuk memanipulasinya, tiba-tiba datang tepat waktu, TEPAT WAKTU!teriak Sakura sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya.

"Benar, mana bisa kami tenang saja menyaksikan hal tersebut, saya yakin ini tanda-tanda mau kiamat."Temary menambahkan.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum lembut dengan gaya cool, membuat para siswa-siswi makin menyakini asumsi dan argument mereka. Para siswa-siswi sudah memasang pose siaga 2, mau tak mau Kakashi sweatdroped juga melihat keunikan anak-anak didiknya.

"Sudah…sudah…sebenarnya hari ini akan ada murid baru di kelas kita," jalas Kakashi.

"Oooh…jadi karena itu sensei datang tepat waktu,"helaan-helaan nafas lega mulai terdengar dari siswa-siswi mendengar alasan Kakashi, dan itu artinya tanda-tanda kiamat pun tidak jadi.

'Sebenarnya bukan cuman itu, aku di ancam akan di mutasi oleh Tsunade-sama jika terlambat terus, "Memangnya ini sekolah bibimu?" begitulah kata Tsunade-sama kemarin' Kakakshi malah berbatin di depan kelas.

"Wek…"Kakashi mendengar suara sayup-sayup yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Murid barunya, cewek atau cowok sensei?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Eh? entahlah, aku hanya di beritahu akan adanya murid baru," ujar Kakashi malah ikut-ikutan bingung.

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan namun tempat yang berbeda,

yang selalu sepi karena jarang di lewati kendaraan, sebabnya ialah karena jalan ini bukan termasuk jalan raya dan hanya mempunyai satu jalur, kini terasa ramai karena teriakan-teriakan gaje yang mengganggu pendengaran.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku,"Teriak orang yang sedang menaiki sepatu roda dengan kecepatan luar biasa pada mobil hitam yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tapi, tuan menyuruh kami mengawal anda di sekolah," ucap seorang pria botak berkaca mata hitam sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela depan mercedes benz seri S, S600L yang hitam mengkilap itu.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jadi aku tidak butuh pengawal," teriak sosok yang sedang menaiki sepatu roda itu memiringkan letak topinya yang awalnya menutupi wajahnya. "Lagi pula, aku tidak mau di sebut banci karena kalian," sambungnya lagi menambah kecepatan sepatu rodanya, namun secepat apapun kecepatan sang sepatu roda, tidak mungkin mengalahkan kecepatan mobil.

"Kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda sendirian, karena ini sudah menjadi tugas kami," ucap si botak itu lagi.

Twin…perempatan jalan muncul di kening anak yang sepertinya adalah majikan mereka, anak tersebut menghentikan sepatu rodanya yang membuat para pengawalnya kalang kabut untuk mengrem mobil agar tak menabrak sang majikan.

Dengan terburu-buru, dua orang berpakaian hitam itu langsung turun dari mobil tersebut dan segera menghampiri sosok yang sedari tadi mereka ikuti. "A…anda baik-baik saja?"tanya para pengawal itu memastikan keadaan sang majikan.

"Ah…tidak! tangannya berdarah, Ibiki cepat panggil ambulans,"teriak pria botak tersebut pada rekannya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, orang yang di panggil Ibiki tersebut langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam jasnya, kemudian ia langsung menekan beberapa tombol di keypad ponselnya,

"Halo…rumah sakit pusat Tokyo? Mohon segera mengirim ambulans, salah satu dari keluaraga Nami…"belum sempat Ibiki menyelesaikan percakapannya di telepon, ponselnya sudah di rebut oleh sang majikan.

Sang majikan yang merebut posel tersebut langsung mengakhiri panggilan, dan memulai panggilan baru,

"Moshi-moshi, apakah ini RSJ the rainbow? Tolong…disini ada dua orang…"

"Nona jangan…"teriak kedua pengawalnya kembali merebut ponsel tersebut.

"Memangnya luka goresan seperti ini butuh ambulans apa? Jadi, kalian pikir aku ini lemah…"desis anak tersebut sambil mengeluarkan aura neraka.

"Bu…bukan begitu, meski bagaimana pun nona adalah seorang perem…"

"Siapa yang nona hah?"teriak anak tersebut mulai kerasukan setan dengan aura iblis mendekati para pengawalnya, dan setelah itu…

"BAK…BUK…DUAKGH…BRAKK,"

"Ampun Kyubi-sama"teriak dua pengawal tersebut yang sekarang sudah babak belur.

"DIAMM…jangan ikuti aku lagi atau kalian kupecat!"teriak gadis tersebut, para pengawal itu pun dengan segera memasuki mobil dan menancap gas sambil ngebut tunggang langgang, dan pergi dari hadapan sang majikan mereka yang memang harus di akui sangat mengerikan jika sedang mengamuk, bahkan majikan mereka ini pernah menghadapi lima preman jalanan sekaligus.

"Cih…sialan,"ketus gadis yang belakangan di ketahui bernama Kyubi sambil memandang sepatu rodanya yang sudah penyot karna ia banting tadi.

'Hanya ada dua pilihan, jalan kaki sampai kesekolah sialan itu atau menumpang kendaraan yang lewat,' batin Kyubi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan, jalan yang sangat sepi, dengan pohon-pohon yang berjejer di pinggir jalan menambah kesan nyaman bagi siapapun yang hendak beristirahat namun tidak bagi Kyubi yang sejak tadi melirik jam tangannya, dia memang bukan tipikal murid terladan namun, dia tidak suka mencari masalah di hari pertama ia bersekolah. Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau kebetulan, dari kejauhan Nampak sebuah moge(motor gede) menuju kearahnya, wajah Kyubi yang awalnya agak(sedikit) khawatir, kini tergantikan seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Khu…khu..khu…"Kyubi terkekeh mengerikan, sambil merogoh sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

Motor itu kini makin mendekat, Kyubi bersiap menghadang, ia berdiri tepat di tengah jalan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, matanya masih terbuka dengan lebarnya menandakan ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan hal yang sedang di lakukannya. Mau tidak mau sang pengendara motor itu harus menghentikan mogenya agar tak menabrak orang aneh di depannya ini. Sang pengendara menatap lurus seseorang yang kini sedang dengan perlahan mendekatinya, sepatu hitam, rok selutut meski sangat jelas gadis tersebut menggunakan celana shot di dalamnya, cardigan putih yang sudah awut-awutan, rambut pendek cepak sebahu ditambah topi biru yang menutupi wajahnya menambah kesan aneh pada gadis ini. Tidak ada niat melepaskan helm ataupun mengeluarkan suara, sang pengendara moge tersebut terus menatap dalam diam gadis aneh di depannya ini.

"Hei kau, antar aku ke KIHS,"perintah Kyubi sambil mendekatkan cutter yang diambil dari saku seragamnya ke leher si pemilik moge(motor gede) begitu ia mendekati sang pengendara.

SINGGG…

Anehnya, sang pengendara tak memberi respon apa-apa, ia hanya diam menanggapi perintah menyebalkan Kyubi. 'Apa? jadi orang ini salah satu orang yang gemar nginap di kulkas? Cool, cool gimana gitu?' batin Kyubi yang seenak jidatnya mengecap sang pengendara adalah orang yang sok cool.

"Baiklah, kuanggap kau setuju,"ucap Kyubi yang langsung naik ke motor tersebut, tak lupa cutter yang masih aktif*?

Tanpa bertanya, sang pengendara motor tersebut menjalankan kembali motornya dengan tenang. Dalam perjalanan suasana terus hening tanpa ada satu kalimatpun yang terlontarkan, sang pengendara fokus pada jalan, sedangkan Kyubi mulai memperhatikan orang yang sedang memboncengnya itu.

'Tubuhnya lumayan atletis huh,'batin Kyubi memandang tubuh sang pengendara yang di balut jaket biru muda, sayang sekali Kyubi tak melihat celana yang di pakai sang pengendara yang berwarna merah keabu-abuan(emang ada?), jika ia melihatnya, maka ia akan segera tahu bahwa si pengendara juga salah satu murid di sekolah barunya.

Bau sesuatu yang kurang disukai Kyubi menghampiri indra penciumannya, ia mulai mengendus-endus dari mana asal bau tersebut, 'Ugh…dia ini laki-laki bukan sih, atau jangan-jangan dia dedemit kali ya?' batin Kyubi sambil menutup hidungnya yang tersiksa mencium bau citrus yang sepertinya parfume sang ayolah, bukankah seharusnya laki-laki memakai wewangian yang maskulin? Lah ini malah aroma citrus… Hell no!

.

.

.

Gerbang KIHS yang menjulang tinggipun sudah tampak di depan mata Kyubi, pintu yang sebentar lagi akan di tutup oleh penjaga gerbang langsung di buka kembali melihat ada pengendara yang sepertinya adalah murid sekolah itu.

"Berhenti…woi, stop…stop gue turun disini,"Teriak Kyubi sambil loncat dari moge tersebut dengan extrimnya, mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan bau citrus yang kelewat menyengat di indra penciumannya yang memang tajam itu. Sang pengendara yang kaget akan aksi Kyubi lansung mengerem mogenya.

Kyubi kembali mendekati sang pengendara tersebut dengan santainya,

"Ini… sebagai ucapan terimakasih,"cetus Kyubi sambil melempar beberapa lembar uang 100.000, "Aku akan selalu mengingat kebaikanmu jadi, jangan lapor polisi ya,"ucap Kyubi sambil berbalik meninggalkan orang yang telah memberi tumpangan padanya itu,

"Ingat, jangan lapor polisi ya?"sebelum melangkah, Kyubi sempat-sempatnya ngancam orang lain, sang pengendara hanya bisa bersweatdroped melihat keabnormalan orang yang ada di depannya ini. Setelah menyampaikan ultimatumnya, Kyubi kembali melangkah hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya.

"Nona…"Sebuah suara serak nan datar menghentikan langkah Kyubi. Kyubi kembali berbalik menghadap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Waah…jadi kau tidak bisu ya?"tanya Kyubi.

Sang pengendara yang tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kyubi karena ia merasa tak perlu menjawabnya, ia pun kembali melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan pada nona muda di hadapannya ini,

"Nona…ambil kembali uangmu,"ucap si pengendara sambil melepas helmnya "aku lebih senang mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari pada uang ini,"sambungnya lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya bak iklan sampo di teve-teve, apalagi kini ditambah terpaan sinar matahari pagi.

Kyubi terpaku melihat siluet berambut kuning keemasan di hadapannya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Kau…" ucap Kyubi masih terpaku

"Ya…?"tanya siluet tersebut kebingungan sambil memiringkan wajahnya (gyaaa….lovely pose, Tsuka mimisan*plaakk)

"Kau…jangan-jangan…"Kini Kyubi sudah dapat menggerakkan tangannya untuk menunjuk siluet tersebut.

"?"

"Ja…jangan-jangan kau benar-benar dedemit, GYAAAAA…."

***TBC***

Aih…kali ini Tbc beneran loh, hmm…Tsuka capek buanget, alnya ni fic Tsuka ketik kilat di sela-sela kesibukan Tsuka menghadapi ujian(plakk…Kyubi: sok sibuk loe!), beneran kok, Tsuka sibuk banget, awalnya Tsuka udah senang karna kata pak kepsek exkull beserta organisasi di sekolah di nonaktifkan menjelang ujian sampai pementasan pensi berlangsung, eh rupa-rupanya ada yang pro dan kontra, dan akhirnya ada beberapa exkul dan organisasi yang tidak dinonaktifkan, dan entah malang atau sial, dua diantaranya adalah exkull yang Tsuka geluti, oke cukup cingcong nyarik alasan karena publish yang super telat ini, Tsuka hanya bisa minta maaf sebesar-besarnnya, seluas-luasnya dan sedalam-dalamnya pada para reader juga reviewer sekalian*bungkuk-bungkuk sambil sujud-sujud.

Baiklah…saatnya Tsuka undur diri, oh ya, reviewnya blom Tsuka balas,

Karena kali ini Tsuka terserang 7L(lazy, lola, lelah, letih, lesu, lemah, dan lunglai), maka Tsuka serahkan bagian balas-membalas review pada anggota PB,

Kiba: sape loe nyuruh-nyuruh kita?

Sasuke: mau bayar berapa loe kalo gue bantu?(gila ni sasu, kok malah jadi kayak si Kakuzu ea?)

Gaara : …

Sai sibuk melukis, Neji terus mematut dirinya di depan cermin sedangkan Naruto pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan scenario Experiment chapter 5, intinya, gax ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan Tsuka.(malangnya nasibku)

Tsuka : jadi kalian tidak mau membantuku ya? Oke baiklah, chapter depan akan ku buat kalian semua minum Experimen buatanku. Kalian tau sendirikan bagaimana hasil experimenku itu,(mulai mengeluarkan aura neraka)

Anggota PB udah pada merinding disko, tapi tetap aja masih sox cool.

Tsuka: Uchiha Sasuke, tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan menjadi uchiha sasuLE, Sai wajahmu bisa saja berubah kek si Saibaba, Naruto, apa kau ingin mengubah wajahmua seperti Azizmaki Naruto lalu kau Gaa…

Gaara: Hallo minna-san kami disini ingin membalas review dari kalian semua.

Neji: Benar, kami akan membalas review kalian dengan tulus dan penuh cinta.

Naruto: karena itu, Tsuka kan udah capek, jadi istirahat aja ya!*puppy eye no jutsu

Sasuke: serahkan pada kami.

Kiba: benar, Tsuka harus banyak istirahat supaya tetap cantik(maksa banget),

Mendorong Tsuka kedalam kamar,

PB: istirahat ya tuan putri, serahkan tugas ini pada pengawal-pengawalmu ini.

Tsuka sweatdroped, tapi mending diam aja ah, dari pada entar mereka berubah pikiran lagi.

DILUAR KAMAR

Naruto: ck…jangan buang-buang waktu lagi, cepat balas reviewnya dan kita istirahat, oke yang pertama dari **Kira**. Kira-chan, hohoho saya memang udah tampan dari sananya kok, si Authornya aja pakek sok sokan bilang saya ganteng gara-gara Experimen. Eh, Kira-chan, si Tsuka sampek mau nangis loh baca review kamu, terharu katanya, sampek sampek semangat ngelanjutin fic ini muncul gara-gara review kamu. Jangan lupa review lagi ya! Akyu tunggu loh!(lebay no jutsu)

Kiba: dari Arioka Natsuko … Natsu-chan(sksd), di review aja si Tsuka girangnya setengah mati, apalagi di puji kupengnya udah naek kebulan. Natsu-can, huh…ngapain sih muji si monyet ini(nunjuk naruto), mendeng ama saya aja gimana. Lagian palengan luarnya cuman yang berubah, dalamnya mah masih bodoh*plakk(ditampar Naru). Ohya si Author emang gax bertanggung jawab orangnya(BISIK-BISIK).

Neji: Kazuki NightNatsu –san, si Tsuka jerit-jerit gax karuan baca review kamu, pakek berlinang air mata segala lagi(sangkeng gilanya). Sampek ngigau Kazuki-chan TOP BGT, jijay banget ngeliat dia yang tidur sambel ngiler itu. Masalah BL sepertinya tidak sesuai harapanmu, dia bakal di goreng sama kawan-kawan sekelasnya kalo ngebuat ni fic BL, tapi sebenarnya di itu, Fujoshi loh…

Sekali lagi gomen, tetap review ya…

Gaara: uzumaki-san, makasih ya… ini udah di update, mohon reviewnya lagi biar si Tsuka ngup-date terus.(datar)

Sai: Tsuzuka 'Aita , Tsuzu-chan liat aja ndiri kek mana si *** thu berubah(males muji orang). Ngapain sih suka fic gaje*Buagk

Tsuka: woi... diam lu, biar gue yang balas ni review, ini tamu khusus gue, minggat loe sana.

Tsuzu-chan(sok kenal), Tsuka benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sangking terharunya, huhuhu, ada seseorang yang menunggu fic Tsuka, bagi Tsuka itu bagaikan mimpi indah yang menjadi nyata. Hii... jangan mendeatglare Tsuka, ini udah Tsuka publish berkat review Tsuzu-chan. Review lagi ya, di tunggu loh.

Sasuke: Namikaze Kokyuu, boleh kok di panggil apa aja boleh kok, saya ikhlas. Huh, kerenan mana sama saya?(ngancam). Kalo kamu gentayangin Tsuka karena dia hiatus, gue akan gentayangin kamu kalo bilang si dobe lebih kerenan dari aku. Jadi SIAPA YANG LEBIH KEREN?(tsuka: woi ngapain loe pakek ngancam reviewer, pulang sana loe pantan ay**) ohya gue balas buat Mizhuu Chan huh, biasa aja ah, ken gue lebih keren jadi saya ngga*Plaakk Tsuka: woiii…udah gue bilang jangan ngancam-ngancam, Mizhuu-Chan Tsuka minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya…

Naruto: untuk Hamaki nasuke, iya ini udah lanjut Hama-san(manggil seenak jidat), keep review ya! Juga untuk nara hikari dengan aku aja gimana?*narsis gaje

Sai: Chocomint the Snidget , si Tsuka joget-joget ria gara-gara Chocomint the Snidget(panjang kali, boleh manggil apa ya?) bilang fic gaje bin abal ini udah berkurang typonya…huh, aku cemburu loh, masak cuman Naruto yang di hati kamu, padahal aku selalu memikirkan kamu, apakah aku hanya akan menjadi orang ketiga(ngerayu gaje),

Tsuka: udah…ngerayunya nanti aja di lanjutin ntar Chocomint the Snidget nggak mau ngeriview lagi gara-gara loe Sai. Jadi mohon Reviewnya lagi ya ^_^(dengan Review senpai aku bias bangkit dari keterpurukan)

Tsuka: untuk temanku Reihaka Ichitachi, hohoho iya iya, nggak akan ku bikin BL kok. Kita kan udah berjuang membuat fic ini bersama. Jangan ngambek ya… hohoho mari kita lanjutkan perdebatan ini di sekolah Fujoshi vs Straight wkwkwkwkw

Naruto: The Last… bagi semua yang ngebaca fic abal ini, di mohon mengreview demi kelanjutan fic ini, bagi yang ngeriview pertama kali boleh kencan dengan salah satu anggota PB(bebas milih loh)

Tsuka: bilang aja kalian lagi nyarik gebetan, dasar Jomblo sejati…

POKOKKYA MINNA JANGAN LUPA NGERIVIEW YA!

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

Huh…Akhirnya setelah melawan kemalasan, kesibukan, kebuntuan Tsuka, fic ini lanjut juga, apalagi banyak sekali alur-alur cerita yang berubah atau melenceng dari catatan dan rencana Tsuka, tapi yah tak apalah, yang sudah terjadi ya apa boleh buat (nggak bertanggung jawab mode:on). Sebelumnnya, Tsuka mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader sekalian, soalnya, Tsuka bilang mau ngepublish 2 minggu kemudian setelah chap 4, eh ini uda setahun(2011-2012)...Oke cukup cingcongnya, mari kita masuk ke seksi fanficnya(plak*Sasuke: bilang aja loe mau ngibrit).

Drap…drap…drap…terdengar bunyi kaki yang bergesek dengan lantai alias orang yang sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru di sebuah koridor sekolah. Dengan wajah pucat ditambah keringat dingin di sekujur mukanya, orang tersebut melirik ruangan-ruangan yang ia lewati dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk. Sepanjang lorong yang ia lewati, tak Nampak seorang pun yang berlalu lalang, tentu saja saat ini sekolah terelite itu sudah memulai aktivitas belajar mengajar mereka.

"Sialan, toiletnya dimana sih?" batin orang tersebut dengan tangan di mulutnya, seolah-olah menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar(hih jijay*plakk).

"Ck…begini ini makanya gue benci sekolah di tempat umum, penuh peraturan dan dedemit sialan" batin orang itu lagi.

Saat berbelok di tikungan kedua, bagai sebuah ilham, orang tersebut yang belakangan diketahui bernama Kyubi melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan santai di depannya. Dengan niat ingin meminta tolong secara baik-baik(lagi krisis sih), ia memegang pundak orang tersebut.

Merasa perjalanannya diganggu, orang yang di pegang pundaknya itupun menoleh, dan melemparkan pandangan 'JANGAN MACAM-MACAM, KALAU TAK INGIN KUBUNUH".

Sedangkan Kyubi malah beku di tempat, tak berkedip bahkan lupa cara bernafas. Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya yang merasa kebingungan itupun mengipas-ngipas tangannya di depan wajah Kyubi, entah secara reflek atau memang perintah dari otaknya, Kyubi…

"DUAKKK…" meninju orang tersebut tepat di wajahnya.

**WARNING**:

OOC-sangat, Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak benar(tapi, udah berusaha supaya benar kok!), bahasa kelewat gaul(hampir digolongkan ndesso), humor nggak kerasa, kalaupun ada pasti garing, dan segala kegajean lainnya.

**Pairing: **NaruXfemKyu, SasuXfemKyu, GaaXfemKyu, SaiXfemKyu, NejiXfemKyu, KibaXfemKyu. Jadi kesimpulannya PBXfemKyu(khukhukhu*plak)

**Disclaimer ** : Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Kyubi, gadis sadis yang punya penyakit aneh tiba-tiba menjadi murid baru di KIHS. Kehadiran Kyubi benar-benar membuat gempar sekolah barunya termasuk para anggota 'Prince Boy'./"Sekolah apa ini?" /Chap 5 Update!**

**Okelah, HAPPY READING MINNA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cekleek…"pintu kelas lagi-lagi di buka, namun aneh, sosok guru yang tadi masih bertengger di depan kelas kini sudah hilang tak bersisa, yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak sang pembuka*? Pintu tersebut.

"Ke toilet aja lama bener sih lo… Sas?"penyataan yang di ucapkan Kiba berganti dengan pentanyaan, begitu melihat sohibnya yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Mu…muka loe, kenapa Sas?"tanya Sai takut-takut memandang wajah Sasuke yang lembam dan memar.

'Siapa sih, yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?' batin Gaara gaje, luarnya mah tetap cool.

'Gilaa…bagi Sasuke 'kan wajahnya lebih berharga dari berpuluh-puluh mobil sport, siapa yang senekat itu sih? Tapi hebat juga tu orang'batin Kiba

'alami adalah prinsip Sasuke, makanya ia tidak mengoprasi wajahnya, tapi sekarang…'Neji ikut-ikutan membatin kali ini.

Melihat wajah prihatin teman-temannya yang tergolong leba, Sasuke bukannya senang dan berterimakasih, dia malah merasa direndahkan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam,"sergah Sasuke pada teman-temannya.

"Saat ingin kembali ke kelas, ada gerombolan siswa yang ingin bolos menyenggol ku. Dan kalian tau sendirilah, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menerima itu dan menghajar mereka, tapi mereka bermain licik dan jumlah mereka lebih banyak, jadilah aku terkena tonjokan mereka. tapi aku sudah membuat mereka babak belur kok."jelas Sasuke pada teman-temannya. Jika kalian bertanya 'benarkah itu?' tentu saja jawabannya 'SALAH', karena yang menghajarnya adalah seorang gadis, walaupun ia tak begitu mengingat wajah orang tersebut, ia yakin kalu dia seorang gadis, tapi karena harga diri Sasuke yang kelewat tinggi, jadilah ia berbohong pada teman-temannya.

"Cekleek…"pintu kelas lagi-lagi di buka, kali ini seseorang asing yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

~SIIING~

Semua diam membisu, bahkan membeku, sesaat mereka lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, bahkan perpikir, mata mereka terfokus pada suatu objek yang baru saja membuka pintu(lebay memang, namun begitulah kenyataan).

~~

Sunyi...

Senyap...

Krik krik krik...

"Ohayou…"Sapa orang tersebut datar namun bersahabat.

"kriiikkk…kriiikkk…" semua tak dapat mengeluarkan suara mereka, yang bias mereka lakukan hanya mangap, ngiler, bengong atau heran menatap makhluk yang baru saja mengucap salam.

"KYAAAA…"

"GYAAA…"

"UuuuuUGHHT"

"Eh, jadi ini murid barunya ya? Gila Guanteng banget!"Bisik setengah teriak Sakura.

"Bujug buset, si Sasuke aja Kalah,"tambah Ino.

"Jangankan si Sasuke, si Kimbum dkk aja liwat"nimbrung Tenten.

'Siapa yang murid baru? Lagian mereka berbisik atau teriak sih?'batin orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan dan yang ternyata adalah Naruto, yup itu Naruto sodara-sodara, NA-RU-TO, bayangkan saja, seseorang yang dianggap mengganggu dan sering kali di nomor satukan sebagai penerima flame, kini malah di elu-elukan dengan berbagai kalimat hiperbola.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa tersaingi tak terima dirinya dianggap tidak lebih tampan dari orang di depannya, 'Hellloo...gantengan gue kemana-mana lagi' batin Sasuke mulai narsis.

"Eh…eh, nama kamu siapa?"tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang dipaksa semanis mungkin.

"Nomor hape kamu berapa?"

"Tinggal dimana?"

"Dah punya pacar belom? Aku yang ke lima juga boleh kok"

Dalam waktu beberapa sekon saja, berbagai macam model pertanyaan terlempar pada Naruto, ada yang ngajak kenalan, temanan, pacaran sampek selingkuhan. 'Woi…lu pada buta ya? Ini gue Naruto, masak di ajak kenalan sih.'teriak Naruto, tentu aja cuman di dalam hati(suaranya lagi krisis sih).

"Aku bukan siswa baru" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan kebangkunya, dan duduk dengan tenangnya, tak memperhatikan atmosfir orang yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Bangun" ucap suara datar di sebelahnya, Sasuke.

"…" Naruto cuek, dan tak menanggapi perkataan teman sebangkunya itu. Ia malah menyumbat telinganya, dengan i-phone yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya, tentu saja itu mengundang teriakan histeris para kaum hawa. Kemarahan Sasuke yang semenjak tadi dipendampun kini mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia meraih kerah Naruto dan hendak melayangkan bogemnya kearah Naruto, tapi keburu di halangi Sai, sang ketua kelas.

"Maaf, tapi ini bangku teman kami," ucap Sai penuh kesabaran.

"Ini bangku ku"ucap Naruto datar.

"Murid baru aja pakek belagak, ini bangku teman kami , nggak usah ngaku-ngaku deh," kini giliran Kiba yang menyemprot dengan seliter kuah yang bikin ilfeel si korban A.K.A Naruto.

"Bangku ini milik Naruto, kau lihatkan tulisan ini" jelas Neji sambil menunjuk coretan di meja itu. Naruto pun melirik tulisan ayamnya, yang mengukir namanya sendiri, kemudian pandangannya beralih lagi pada teman-temannya.

"Ya sudah, memang apa masalahnya? Sebab aku adalah… "

"kau siapa? Bapak Naruto" jawab Kiba mengolok.

"Sebab aku adalah…NAruto," tutur Naruto dengan santainya, seolah-olah itu hal yang dapat di ketahui dengan sekali lihat saja.

~SIINGGGGGG~

Sementara itu di tempat lain

"Uekkk hueekk…" Kyubi memuntahkan sebagian dari isi perutnya ke wastafel toilet sekolahnya, setelah sekian lama dia mutar-mutar akhirnya dia menemukan letak toilet tersebut(sebenarnya dia ngancam orang untuk menemukannya).

"Sruuuurrrr…scuurrrr" Kyubi menghidupkan keran airnya dan membasuh mulutnya, dengan mata yang memerah, ia memandang cermin yang ada di toilet tersebut.

"Otou-san sialan, dia pasti sengaja memilih sekolah ini, sejak awal dia memang ingin menyiksaku, nampaknya si sialan itu tau betul kelemahanku, ughh… aku mual,, hueekkk"

'haahh… baiklah, akan ku selesaikan misi ini secepatnya, dan segera keluar dari sekolah ini,' batin Kyubi dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, 'Eh… tunggu dulu, misi ini akan berjalan lancar bila orang-orang seperti mereka tidak ada, hueekkk' begitu membayangkan orang yang di temuinya tadi pagi, Kyubi kembali mual-mual sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang wajib dan patut di sensor.

Kembali ke kelas…

~SIIINGGGG~

"UaaapAAAAAAaaa?"teriak seisi kelas kepada sang tersangka yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Naruto.

"Nggak mungkin!" teriak genk Price Boy dengan segala kelebayan yang mereka miliki.

"Iya… kau dan si Naruto itu, bagai pohon anggur dengan rumput liar," teriak genk sweet girl(genk cewek yang terdiri dari Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temary dan Sakura sebagai ketuanya)

Anko, sang guru killer yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas itu pun menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ada keributan apakah di kelas itu.

"Braaaakkk…" Anko menggeser pintu dengan kasar.(heran deh, dari tadi banyak banget yang masuk dari pintu tersebut, padahal Tsuka nggak buat temanya 'pintu' loh*plakk)

"Kyaaa…Minato-kun, aku rindu," teriak Anko menerjang Naruto, anak-anak PB berbengong-bengong ria. Ni guru gila apa sarap ya? yailah… mereka tau siapa itu Minato, tapi masalahnya, ngapain bokapnya sobat mereka kesini dan ngaku-ngaku jadi anaknya? Lupa? Pikun? Hilang ingatan?

"A…a…aku Na…Naruto Anko-sen..sei,"ucap Naruto tersenggal-senggal.

"HAH?" seru Anko sambil melepas dekapannya yang kelewat erat dan memerhatikan wajah Naruto dengan seksama.

"Eh? benar juga kau kelihatan lebih muda dari Minato," ucap Anko sambil berpikir, Naruto yang tadinya sedang mengambil nafasnya yang tersegal-segal, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bling-blingg.

'Akhirnya ada juga yang mempercayaiku.' Batin Naruto.

"Ooohh… aku tahu…" ucap Anko

Naruto beserta seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut deg degkan menunggu perkataan atau asumsi Anko yang notabenenya sangat pintar dalam hal menganalisis atau membuat hipotesa.

"Kau…"

Deg deg deg deg…

"Kau…pasti anikinya Naruto kan?"

GUBRAKKK! Seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya mendengar penuturan sensei mereka yang jelas-jelas tidak masuk akal, semua orang tau kalau Naruto itu anak tunggal, dan kalian pasti bertanya, mungkin saja dia memiliki saudara tiri? Maka lupakanlah asumsi kalian itu mengingat siapakah ibu Naruto.(Tsuka: ibunya Kushina men, Khushi*plakk)

"Ah… sensei permisi dulu ya, hampir saja sensei lupa kalau di panggil Tsunade-sama tadi", ucap Anko bergegas pergi, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas tersebut, dia menyempatkan diri melayangkan ciuman jarak jauh untuk Naruto. Naruto merinding disko menyaksikannya.

"Hei… apa keuntunganmu mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Naruto, jelas-jelas kau dan dia tak memiliki persamaan fisik maupun sifat,"sepeninggalan Anko, murid-murid kelas tersebut langsung menghujani Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"Benar-benar, nggak mirip sedikit pun", sahut murid yang lain.

"Bagai langit dan bumi"

"bagai permata dengan kotoran(kurang a**r)"

"Iya...kau dan dia itu bagai samudra dan air comberan," yang lainnya menambahkan, dan tentu saja kebanyakan para siswi lah yang berkomentar demikian.

"Pertama, si Naruto rambutnya macam duren, cepak, lah elo lurus, berkilau, lembut pulak, kayak banci baru keluar salon hahaha,"teriak Kiba, yang mengundang gelak tawa dari seluruh siswa, namun deathglare dan berbagai makian dari para siswi.

"berani kau bicara lagi, kusumpal mulutmu,"ucap Teten garang.

"Kedua, kulit Naruto tan, sedangkan kulitmu putih, yaah meski masih putihan kulitku sih,"Sambung Sai.

"kau sih bukannya putih, tapi udah sepucat mayat,"berang Ino(Tsuka: awas ya ntar, Tsuka Sai Fans girl loh)

"Ukh..."Sai shock di katain seperti itu, karna biasanya Ino adalah salah seorang pemuja tetapnya.(Naru: masa berlangganannya udah habes coy, hahaha)

"Ketiga, wajah Naruto punya kumis kucing, beda dengan wajahmu yang mulus(tanpa jerawat apalagi cacat)" kata Gaara tenang namun menghanyutkan*?*.

"Keempat, Suara Naruto itu nyaring(kalo nggak mau di bilang melengking), sedangkan kau datar dan serak,"ucap Neji nggak kalah datar.

"Dan yang paling aneh..."

"kau pasti mau mengatakan, bahwa Naruto tak memakai kacamata, sedangkan aku memakainya? Sebab sudah menjadi rahasia umum Naruto benci kacamata, Begitu kan?" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke, yang makin membuat emosi Sasuke memuncak.

"Ya... lalu, bisakah kau menjelaskannya?" tantang Sasuke menahan emosinya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai seolah merendahkan Sasuke, padahal ia sedang memikirkan alasan yang rasional agar dapat di terima akal sehat.

'Ah...sudahlah, aku jelaskan yang sebenarnya saja,'batin Naruto yang tidak menemukan ide lain.

"S...S..."saat Naruto ingin menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya, suaranya kembali menghilang, 'sial... efek obatnya sudah menghilang karena kebanyakan bersuara," batinnya.

"Kenapa? Kau kehabisan akal?" Sasuke semakin memanasi keadaan karena Naruto hanya diam sambil memegang lehernya.

"Huh... sungguh memalukan, mencari kepopuleran dengan menggunakan nama orang lain," Sasuke terus mengipas api yang tengah menyala.(Tsuka: mana apinya?*celingukan)

"Sreeekk..."pintu kembali terbuka, disana berdiri guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka di depan pintu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi merasa aneh dengan suasana di dalam kelas itu, kemudian matanya beralih kesosok yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang kelas.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali kebangku mu," ucap Kakashi santai dan duduk di meja guru, ia tak menyadari keshockan murid-muridnya.

'Ka...Kakashi-sensei,' Naruto merasa terharu karena guru yang ia pikir tak berguna, ternyata bisa mengenali dirinya dengan baik.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalian melupakan wajah teman sekelas kalian karna tak bertemu sehari," ucap Kakashi melihat wajah anak didiknya masih bengong.

"Sen...Sensei... dari mana sensei tau?" tanya Sakura mewakili siswa maupun siswi di kelas itu.

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku kan guru kalian,"jawab Kakashi agak Narsis.

"Sudahlah, cepat duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing, karna pelajaran akan segera kumulai," Kakashi langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Aah...tapi benar-benar berbeda ya, untung saja aku di beri tahu oleh Minato-senpai tadi, kalau tidak, mungkin aku juga tak akan mengenalnya," batin Kakashi sweatdrop.(oh... itu toh rahasia Kakashi), tanpa ada seorang pun yang tau, Naruto kembali meminum obatnya(yang di berikan Kabuto) secara diam-diam, tentu saja, dia mana tahan diam seharian.

Dengan senyuman kemenangan, Naruto kembali menuju ke bangkunnya, ia kembali menyeringai melihat wajah Sasuke yang nampak bad mood, sebelum duduk di bangkunya, ia menyempakan diri berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau sudah melupakanku Teme? Ah... maksudku baka Teme." bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"DOBE!" secara refleks Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari orang yang berbaya di sampingnya itu, mata Sasuke terbelalak, Teme? 'Mungkinkah dia...' batin Sasuke terus mengamati Naruto.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa kau berteriak?"tanya Kakashi yang merasa terganggu.

Sasuke yang baru tersadar akan kebodohannya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, "Bukan urusanmu sensei,"jawab Sasuke seenak udel.

"yare-yare"tanggap Kakashi cuek.

"Ohya sensei, kalau dia Naruto, dimana murid baru yang kau katakan?" tanya Rock Lee.

"ah iya... hampir saja aku lupa," ujar Kakashi mendekati pintu, kemudian membukanya sambil berkata "Masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut kembali hening, menanti siapakah orang yang akan belajar dengan mereka dalam semester ini.

Tap...tap...tap... orang tersebut melangkah dengan wajah tertunduk, ia berhenti dengan mantap di tengah-tengah kelas bagian depan. Ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit...  
>"Watashi wa..."<p>

.

.

.

.

Di debuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, semilir angin berhembus dengan notasi yang indah, terlihat ada beberapa pria paruh baya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan serius, kerut-kerut yang samar-samar terlihat mempertegas kedewasaan mereka.

"Jadi...Prince boy ya..."ucap salah seorang dari mereka, membuka pembicaraan di tengah keheningan.

"Ya... dan sepertinya mereka tidak sadar bahwa pertemuan mereka, yang semenjak Tk itu telah kita atur," ucap yang lainnya lagi.

"begitukah? Bukankah itu artinya sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk melakukan 'itu' sekarang?" tanya yang lainya lagi, sepertinya cukup banyak orang yang berkumpul di ruangan gelap ini.

"Menurutmu, apakah mereka mampu melakukannya?"

"Itu sudah menjadi beban mereka, semenjak lahirkan?" tutur orang tersebut dingin.

"Apakah kita harus mengirim mereka ke 'sana'? itu tempat yang sangat berbahaya.."ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar hangat, di banding rekan-rekannya yang lain

"Itu sudah menjadi takdir bagi mereka" ucap suara dingin itu lagi.

Singgggg  
>keheningan kembali meliputi tempat yang gelap nan kelam ini, tidak ada yang menyahut ucapan yang terakhir, sebab begitulah kenyatannya.<p>

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak tadi aku penasaran,"ucap pria yang dari tadi berbicara dingin itu.  
>"Ada apa?" tanya yang lainnya.<p>

"Kenapa lampunya tidak kau hidupkan?"tanya pria tersebut.

"Ah... i...itu..."

"Hei... Minato, kenapa melakukan pembicaraan sambil mematikan lampu?" ucap Kushina yang baru pulang shopping bersama Mikoto, Karura dan Hana.

"Arrghht... jangan Kushi..."Minato berusaha berteriak menghentikan Kushina, namun apa boleh di kata tangan Kushina lebih panjang*?, "traakk" lampu pun hidup menerangi ruangan yang gelap gulita itu. Kini semua terlihat sangat jelas, para peserta rapat yang heran, kenapa Minato mati-matian menahan agar lampu tak di hidupkan, menjadi pertanyaan bagi mereka. Semua terjawab saat mereka memandang wajah Minato yang lembam di hiasi memar, membuat Danzo, Kazekage ke 4(siapa namanya ya?), Hiashi bahkan Fugaku menahan tawa mereka, sebab mereka tau benar siapa pelaku dari kekerasan rumah tangga ini...

"Are? Wajahmu kenapa Minato?"tanya Kushina dengan wajah innocent, yang mengundang tawa dari berbagai pihak, baik kaum adam maupun kaum hawa, yang hanya bisa di tanggapi Minato dengan wajah merengut.(Tsuka: Kyaaa KAWAII*bughh)

"Hmm... kalian berkumpul seperti ini, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Anak-anak kita, yang mulai tumbuh dewasa," Sahut Minato (anak kita*?)

Kini para kaum hawa sudah mulai memasang wajah kaget mereka, tak di sangka waktu begitu cepat berlalu, hingga putra-putra mereka sudah dewasa(hana: putra? Adik gue coy)

"Lalu... apa mereka harus kesana?" tanya Karura lemas.  
>"Itu sudah seharusnya"jawab Danzo cepat.<p>

"Tapi mereka akan tetap ke sekolah'kan?" tanya Hana harap-harap cemas, sebab jika mereka kesana sudah jelas mereka harus meninggalkan rumah.

"Tentu, saja... karena itu'kan, kita menyerahkan mereka pada keluarga '**Namimaki**', mereka akan tinggal di NaMiL(Namimaki Militer)" ujar Fugaku datar, namun ada unsur kecemasan...

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku... **Namimaki Kyubi**,"...

**~TBC~**

Aahh... selesai juga ngetiknya, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, ini Tsuka ketik sambil nangis-nangis gaje mikirin tugas sekolah lo... maaf juga kalau chapter ini kependekan, mohon di maklumi... hiks hiks hiks huwaaaaaaaa  
>Naru: udah, mingger loe sono, gue mau balas reviewnya ne...<p>

Tsuka: makasih... tolong ea!(nyerahin skrip)

Kiba: ck... ngerepotin aja loe. Mana-mana(nerima juga tuu)

Naru: Konichiwa minna, kali ini ada aku dan Kiba, yang akan membalas sesi review ini, oke kita mulai aja ya... oh ya, kemarin katanya, pengreview yang pertama berhak meminta kencan dengan salah satu dari kami ya... hmmm pengreview yang pertama adalaaaaaaah JENG JENG JENG... **Mika Sasurenna**, eh... tapi sayangnya dia nggak minta kencan dengan siapapun, itu artinya permainan gagal(wah sayang sekali). Ok Mika, sesuai permintaan ini udah lanjut kok ^_^... 

Kiba: Yang kedua dari **Kira**, hmmm... ah Kira-chan terlalu menyanjung Author abal ini, jadi kegeeran deh dia, katanya kalo dia lagi nggak mood ngetik fic, pasti review dari kamu yang dia baca, supaya kembali semangat... heheheh pertanyaan kamu udah ada cluenya kan, atau udah terjawab? Pokoknya nantikan chap berikutnya deh, biar kejawab semua :D  
>keep reading<p>

Naru: buat **Can Rez'Alv**,, ah si Tsuka malah senang ada yang sok akrab sama dia, nggak pa pa santai aja Ren-chan(boleh manggil gitu kan?). hmmm enak aja siapa yang berisik?(melanjutkan perdebatan), tapi sepertinya kamu harus bersabar, sebab sepertinya suaraku akan lama sembuhnya, kalau masalah aku muncul, tak perlu khawatir aku peran utama disini... yang lainnya figuran ahahaha Review lagi ya...

Tsuka: hohoho... ternyata ada juga yang terperangkap jebakan Tsuka, (oh yeah),, hmmm, siip Tsuka bakal berusaha memperbanyak tampilan si Naruto untuk chapter ke depan. Hahaha Tsuka setuju, si Sasuke emang gx ada apa-apanya di bandingin Naruto.  
>Sasu: ape lo bilang?<br>Tsuka: bukan Tsuka, itu... si **Namikaze Kokyuu** yang bilang(kabur sebelum di chidori* maap ya, tsuka takut sama pantat ayam)  
>Sasu: ooh... kau lagi ya, khukhukhu tunggu saja aksi ku, akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut.<p>

Kiba: Minggir sana, ini kan sesi gue ama Naruto, hush hush..hmm(kembali masang wajah pembisnis) untuk **Natsu **, waaah si Tsuka senang banget kamu ngeriview, katanya dia suka sama fic kamu yang "Where is It?" tapi gx punya pulsa buat ngeriview(dia baca fic melalui hp, maklum aja)...ahaha ini uda lanjut,, Review lagi ya ^_^

Tsuka: buat sohibku **Reihaka Ichitchi**, iya... noh,, gara-gara dengarin nasehat Rei buat nggak usah mikirin fic dulu waktu lagi semangat-semangatnya, jadinya nggak lanjut-lanjut deh. ini loh minna, yang nyuruh Tsuka hiatus karna mau hampir ujian. Hehehe sebenarnya sih sebagian besar karena kemalasan Tsuka sendiri, malah belakangan ini, Rei yang maksa Tsuka buat publish... hmmm cepat sembuh ya Rei, kami merindukanmu.. jangan lupa review lagi...

Naru: jangan curhat oi...(ngedeathlage Tsuka),, oke selanjutnya buat **Kazuki NightNatsu**, hehehe gimana udah dapat clue kan siapa Kyubi sebenarnya? Ok jangan lupa review lagi ia :D

Tsuka: buat **Uchiha Hikari**... hiks... hiks... Tsuka bener-bener terharu, ternyata fic ini ada yang nunggu juga. Makasih uda balekin semangat Tsuka. Hehehe maaf (super)telat, tapi ini udah lanjut kan... jangan lupa Review lagi ya...

Kiba: Arghht... lagi" permintaan YAOI, **Nara Hikari**, dari pada yaoian mending kamu aja jadi pemeran utamanya, gue uda kapok yaoian, apalagi ini Author fujoshi, di belakang layar selalu moto-moto kalo ada adegan yang ehem ehem... begitulah...

Naru: kok Naruto-kun/chan sih** Nara-chan**... panggil Naruto-kun aja ya? Kan lebih maskulin. Heheheh... makasih uda mau mampir dan baca fic ini, ahaha... aku belum ada yang memiliki kok..  
>jangan lupa review lagi ya...(Tsuka: jadi ceritanya loe ngerayu nar? Naru: bawel ah)<p>

Kiba: hmmm... namanya aneh*plaak,, buat makasih udah muji fic ini, pasti karna ada aku kan?(ahahah), iya, si Tsuka selalu berjuang kok, ini uda lanjut, jangan lupa baca and review ya ^_~

Tsuka: buat **Tsuzuka 'Aita**. Tsuzu-chan, kau akan menemukan lebih banyak ke OOC-an Kyubi di setiap episodenya, jadi persiapkan dirimu. Kurang puas kenapa?(masang tampang menyedihkan) hiks hiks, maaf, Tsuka udah berusaha kok hiks...  
>iya... ini uda lanjut, lebih lama lebih baik.(gaya pak *usuf)<p>

Naru:** joe**, terimaksih udah menyukai fic ini, ini udah lanjut kok, jangan lupa riviewnya ya, kami menunggu loh...

Kiba: hmmm... yang terakhir dari **Windi**, ah Tsuka loe aja gih yang jawab,  
>Tsuka: kenapa?<br>Kiba: dia nanyakin loe, bukan gue..*pundung  
>Tsuk: ah yang bener? Mana mana? Ahahah ternyata ada juga yang peduli sama Tsuka, sekali lagi Makasih... kabar Tsuka baik-baik aja kok, iya Tsuka semangat ni,,, sekali lagi terimakasih ya Windi, jangan lupa review yang ini juga, semoga Windi juga lagi sehat-sehat aja...<p>

oke deh minna, dengan berakhirnya sesi balas-balasan review ini, maka berakhirlah perjumpaan kita kali ini, saya author mohoh*plaak  
>Kiba: gx usah sok-sokan deh lu, emangnya lu F*ni rose apa? Ck...<br>Naru: jangan pedulikan mereka, pokonya tetap baca fic ini ya minna, + jangan lupa ngeriview, wajib loh, kalo nggak aku kutuk loh... khukhukhu(Tsuka: sejak kapan loe bisa ngutuk nar, Naru entah -_-)

pokonya READ & REVIEW ya minna

R&R**  
>please!<strong>


End file.
